Into the Open Air
by FireWolfAbianvi
Summary: After losing everything she valued in her boring life, Abianvi somehow got transfered to the universe of her favourite anime series. Will her presence change something, Or she'll regret the day when she wished to have more interesting life? What can she do with knowlegde as her only weapon? LxOC
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **__I have rewritten the prologue, and I'm going to do it with first chapter too, because they are too bad written even for my own eyes. It's just like you would watch your drawings from childhood after improving your skills to much better level. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note series, they belongs to their rightful owners, I own only my OC, Abianvi, and the idea for this fanfic. **_

**Abi's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around, with the annoying sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears. I remembered that I put it somewhere out of my reach, to force myself to get up until I turn it off. If I didn't, I would probably go to sleep again. What was the hour…? 5:00 AM? Can someone remind me why I decided to torture myself with setting up the alarm clock for such early hour? Anyway, time to get up and throw the annoying device out of the window… or just turn it off, because mother said it was expensive.

…

After I got rid of the annoying sound of the alarm, I heard my mom's footsteps in the living room.

-Abianvi, are you awake? Remember to get ready for school! – She called from the other room soon after she heard me getting up. Yes, I have a weird name, you don't know how much trouble it could be in school… or at least in earlier education stages, people in high school are really okay… As long as in elementary school I was angry at my mom for naming me in eccentric manner, I grew to like my name later, so it doesn't matter at all. Of course Mom shouldn't worry about me getting ready for school. Thanks to my alarm clock I had a full two hours to do that. I glanced at my schoolbag, full of books. No, it wasn't ready, books were from yesterday's lessons. Ech, sweet laziness. I decided to take care of this, while Mom will surely make a breakfast for me…

…

About the breakfast, there were sandwiches with strawberry jam. Fourth day in a row, because my grandma decided to fill our refrigerator with jars of jam last weekend. 'Beyond Birthday would surely enjoy it' I thought, my mind returning to the book I read yesterday, "Death note: Another Note, LABB murderer case". I should mention that I'm a huge fan of the Death Note anime, maybe a little obsessed, if you consider drawing abnormal amount of fan art for it as obsession. I ate my sandwiches anyway, even If I was starting to get sick of the strawberry jam taste, It's still better than no breakfast, and I hated to waste food. My little family wasn't wealthy, sure, we had enough to satisfy our basic needs, or even allow ourselves some luxury, but still it felt wrong to just throw food to the trash can.

My mother was almost ready, she had to be in work earlier than I had to be in school. When she was leaving I said a usual, cheerful "bye" and closed the door behind her, then went to the main room and turned the PC on. No, I wasn't addicted to the computer, or internet, I just had nothing better to do. If I would go sleep again, I would surely wake up in the afternoon and be late to school, which would ruin my opinion of perfectly punctual student, which was providing me sympathy of the teachers, even if I had average grades. I was about to place the headphones on my head when I heard the loud, annoying sound of an ambulance. I approached the window, to check what's up, since we weren't leaving anywhere near big road. If ambulance was heard from there, it meant that something had happened exactly there. I gazed at the road, searching for the source of all this noise, but when I finally saw it, my eyes widened in shock. Right in front of my building, my mom was lying on the road, and few meters away was a motorbike and a panicked driver of this machine. I could do nothing, but stare. Her neck was bent in a unnatural way, and her head was lying in a small pool of blood. There's no way she could get out of this alive. Stupid motorcyclist! He could ride his noisy machine anywhere else! But as much as I wanted, I couldn't just put the blame on him, he looked as terrified as I was feeling in the moment… all was just an accident. Another unpredictable decision of the fate. I felt my eyes getting wet. I backed away to sit on the couch, sobbing quietly. Mom was the last person from my family I was close with. Surely, there was Grandma, Aunt, Father who was in unspecified place in the country, Grandma from father's side, but there were none deeper bonds between us, My mom was kind of isolated from the rest of my biological family, I didn't like them either… What will happen to me now? I was sixteen, almost seventeen, according to the law I couldn't live on my own before turning eighteen… and my Mom, she was the only left connection between me and this gray reality… It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't satisfying either… I haven't thought much about the future, but when I did, I didn't see anything to look forward too. Sometimes I thought It would be better if my way of living would never change… I knew it was impossible, but for which of my faults fate decided to cut it before its natural end? Why did my Mom have to die? I cried so long that I started to feel dizzy…

-I-I j-just want to be somewhere else! – I whispered quietly between sobs, right before I felt I was falling into the darkness of unconsciousness…

…

When I opened my eyes, slowly, feeling that back of my head was hurting terribly. 'Did I passed out?' I thought right before realizing that I wasn't in my house anymore…


	2. Weird dream

_**Author's Note**__: next rewritten chapter. I hope it's better now. If it comes to disclaimer, it's in the prologue, I won't repeat it in every chapter, I think one time is enough. It should be rather obvious that I don't own Death Note, since it's a fanfiction._

**Abi's POV:**

I was laying on something wet, with turned out to be a grass. There were bushes around me, fortunately, they were thorn-less. I looked around, wondering about how in the holy hell I've landed here. The very first thing I noticed was the sidewalk outside the bushes. So I wasn't in some jungle or forest, just out of my house… but I couldn't remember how I ended up there. In fact I was confused enough to forget about a sorrow after my mother for a while. It was definitely strange. Next thing I noticed was the fact that I was still wearing my flowery pajamas. 'Okay… I remember passing out and then being here…' I thought, trying to find some logical explanation. 'If I don't remember waking up and I'm still in pajamas that could only mean… It's a dream! Oh, how much I hate this kind of dreams! I have to find something proper to wear!'

My thoughts raced in order to find a way to get proper clothes. Why, I must ask, why I was having such embarrassing dreams! Once I dreamed about being in school when I was in pajamas… my subconsciousness hated me! I crept nearer to the bushes border, to determine where exactly I was.

What I have seen surprised me ten times more. When I peered from the bushes I saw that every inscription around was written in kanji (or whatever they call this Japanese alphabet) which suggested that I was located somewhere in Japan. I was inside the bushes in front of the building, which looked like some kind of university…

I watched as few people passed by my hideout, and I noticed someone really familiar walking right behind them. It was hard to not recognize Light Yagami from all people! At least it was hard for fan like me. Okay, I wasn't really Light's fan at all, I was rather siding with L, if not neither of them, L could be a bastard too sometimes, but I adored the series. So I was dreaming about being in Death Note. Weird, but I guess I could do some things I always wanted to do… and Light's clothes looked nice! I quickly picked up some bigger rock which was lying on the ground, and prepared myself to jump…

Finally I jumped from the bushes, with intention of hitting Light's head with the rock I was carrying. No, not to kill, That was something I wouldn't do without a very good reason, but to make him pass out. Of course I haven't predicted that he had self-defense skills and I ended up flipped over his arm, like I weighed nothing. I felt shiver of pine running through my spine when I landed on the sidewalk. I looked up, to see Light glaring at me, and muttering something in Japanese. I didn't understand, but from the tone of his voice I could tell he was irritated.

-Guy, I have completely no idea what are you talking about! – I said in English, rather loudly, staring at him like nothing happened, trying to ignore small crowd of curious students around us. I honestly hoped that I didn't blush from the embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow.

-What are you doing? – He asked with false calmness in perfect English, looking down at me. God, I must have looked insane… But it's a dream so it doesn't matter at all, right? Everyone was staring at me like I was some weird animal.

-Exactly what you saw. – I said seriously, raising my eyebrow, imitating his expression. It won't do any harm to tease Light a little. Boy frowned, looking at me. He haven't said anything more, I tried to get up from the sidewalk, with my back still hurting. Then I heard a voice which was calling Light. An unmistakable voice. It was L, he was here! I backed away like frightened animal and started to run away in random direction. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get out of here. Running was one thing I was really good in. At least for short distances, I could outrun almost everybody… but I was getting tired as fast as I could run, so I had to stop in one dark alley, panting heavily. Nobody was here, so I could take a breath…

After short rest I was going to leave the alley, but I noticed a person walking in my direction. Woman in a sophisticated, brown, leather coat and a formal, long, black dress. Not my favorite outfit, but I wouldn't mind to have it instead of pajamas. But how to steal it? The woman didn't look like dangerous person, from the other side, it was hard to expect criminals going around when Kira was there. Not like I was grateful to him for this. With my luck I wouldn't meet any dangerous person anyway. Woman wasn't intimidated by my presence as well, but I still needed clothes, so when she was passing near me, I kicked her forcefully, in stomach. She fallen to her knees, looking surprised ant terrified, with grimace of pain on her face.

-Sorry, woman, I'm afraid I don't have other choice… - I muttered when I kicked her for second time, now in the back of her head, causing her to pass out. I had strength in legs, I must admit. I didn't feel sorry for her, she was most probably only next weird imagination in all this weird dream…

I took her clothes and put them on me, leaving her in the alley. You have no idea how hard is to take the clothes out of someone unconscious. She was damn heavy! Anyway, I was dressed in a proper way, so I could finally rest. I sat on the first bench I saw, to think over the events from this dreams. For some strange reason, it felt very real. Where in the plotline I've landed? It looked like an entrance ceremony in to-oh university, so it have to be the day when L introduced himself to Light. I thought if I would be able to watch their tennis match tomorrow… but most probably I'll just wake up in my very own room, forced to face the sad reality. I sighed and laid myself on the bench, trying to sleep, because usually in dreams you wake up when you fall asleep…

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, this chapter was a bit weirder than I planned… not like it really matter. Wouldn't you do crazy things if you'd dream about being in anime?_


	3. I'm Kira!

**Abi's POV**

I felt someone's touch on my arm, I've opened my eyes lazily. I saw someone's head above me. The man started to speak… and he was speaking Japanese! I felt like I was going to pass out. This wasn't dream… and yesterday I was acting like I was insane (in best case). Oh my god, but how? This was physically impossible. Man spoken once again. I've recognized him… it was nobody else than…

-Matsuda? What's up? I don't understand Japanese! – I told, still half-asleep. How he dare to wake me up? But then I realized how big mistake I just did. Matsuda stepped back, seeming a bit… freaked out?

- H-how do you… know my name? – He asked. I quickly came to conclusion that he wasn't fluent in English, but it didn't mattered. I yawned, getting up from the bench.

-Really, don't force me to tell you… not that you would believe anyway…- I stretched my back. Nah! I myself would never believe that could happen, if it hadn't happened to me.

-By the way, why exactly do you wake me up?- I've asked, with reproach in voice. Was there something I didn't knew about him, that he was accosting stranger homeless girl who was simply taking a nap. It took a while until he answered, he probably tried to remember needed words in English.

-I've just though that it will be better… it's… dangerous to sleep in… places like this – He said slowly, making some pauses through the sentence.

-Oh, it wasn't necessary… Not like there could be any… - I paused, as I noticed someone's shadow passing near the building in front of me… and behind Matsuda.

-Bullies?- I've ended, trying to look above man's arm. He was a little taller than me. Oh beautiful. Why is this happening to me? In my own dimension I could be called anything, but not a trouble magnet. Somehow, in my dimension where Kira don't exist I could walk all night passing through the darkest crannies and meet absolutely nothing, and now I've gotten into so much troubles at one morning. Where is logic? Matsuda looked around, noticing my anxiety. Until we could count how many opponents we met, they surrounded us. All of them had masks on their faces, some of them had guns. There was nine of them, and they spoken something in Japanese… damn! In all fanfictions I read in my dimension unlucky victims of universe transfer could understand Japanese language… this ability could be very useful now. Matsuda replied something to them, showing his police badge with fake name. I've poked him lightly in arm. Then whispered to him

- Eehm… it's not going to work… there is nine of them… and they have guns… - He really though that they'll stop only because he was a cop? One cop with teenage girl? Poor Matsuda… I started to wonder why he chose this kind of work… and why they accepted him.

-B-but… what I can do?- He whispered to my ear in reply. One of bullies shouted something, probably wanting us to be quiet.

-Fight or flee? – I spoken a bit louder, maybe bullies will notice that I don't understand them…

-Fl… - Matsuda was about to say something but suddenly one of bullies gasped and caught his chest with pain on his face… Kira? How lucky… not that I was going to change my opinion about him, it could be me as well, according to my yesterday actions… if Kira could somehow know my name. Other bully pointed his finger at us, shouting something in Japanese with fear in voice. The word "Kira" told me what I wanted to know. They think that one of us is Kira? Well, let's give him Kira. I smirked, then laughed evilly at them.

- Yeah, I'm Kira, so flee, you useless mortals, if you value your lives! – I shouted at them, hoping that they understand English… they should, I was doubting the think that "small" criminals were still in action, It needed to be some bigger gang or something. And of course I was hoping that Matsuda will get the joke. I added the word "mortals" intentionally, to make them believe that shooting us isn't an escape. As I thought, they believed, and fled in panic… but Matsuda also seemed… frightened. I guessed that he actually believed that this lucky coincidence was proof that I was Kira… not good. Of course, if it's not dream I wanted to get L's attention somehow, but I preferred to not be a Kira suspect, especially that I've recognized Matsuda's name. I could end up like Misa… Very bad. I've noticed that Matsu is searching for something in his pocket, and looking at me by corner of his eye. Very, very bad! He was probably going to handcuff me. There was no time for thinking… I needed to get out from there… I started to run in university direction.

-Hey, you! Wait! – Matsuda shouted after me and tried to chase me, but I was faster, and I've lost him quite quickly.

When I reached To-oh university (or whatever they called this place) First place I needed to check was tennis court. I highly doubted that Matsuda would search for me in this place. I was sixteen (and it was visible), so I was definitely too young for the university, especially that I wasn't any kind of genius to pass high school earlier. Of course I could probably forget about continuing my education… at least not until Kira case will be solved. I've noticed the crowd surrounding one of the courts. I was perfectly punctual… as always! Of course, next very evil plan appeared in my head. Just to make L win this mach. Not very much, but how funny it may be… and how simple. I've pushed myself through the crowd of students, just to be on the side behind L's back. When I was finally in first row of public I grinned and waved my hand

-Hello, Light-kun – I've called right after L hit the ball, not very loud, but enough to distract Light. At least how could he forget the face of the "pajamas ninja" I was for him. I giggled as he missed the ball, only because for a moment he placed his eyes on me. It was seeming that I've just interrupted his tries to see through L. Too bad that I couldn't see L's face expression from the place where I was standing… In next minutes I've seen that Light and L were talking, once Light pointed a finger in my direction. Oh, what could I give for an ability to understand Japanese. Lack of knowledge what people were saying was driving me crazy. Public left as quick as they congratulated L his victory, but I've just sat on the stone wall near the court. Not like I was in hurry to go anywhere. I had nowhere to go. Two days here were enough to make me forget that I've ever lived anywhere else. Surprisingly I was happy… of course I was terribly hungry (I didn't ate anything for one and half day, I was too busy in finding myself in this reality.) But anyway, I was happy… finally I was free, I could go anywhere I want to go, do anything I want to do… at least until Matsuda tell L about morning incident… but L isn't that dumb, he will see that I'm not kind of person who could be compared to Kira… or not? Maybe it would be better to disappear until L will come back to suspecting Light? No, if I'll run away right after they'll start to suspect me, they would only suspect me more… and I wasn't someone who would want to distract L from finding real Kira. I should explain this as soon as it is possible. Maybe they will allow me to join task force? I wasn't sure if I really wanted this… sure they had regular meals, but again, I would lose my newly gained freedom and do just what L said. And I think I had renounced regular meals when I wished to run away from home… Of course I always knew that freedom have its price as well. And, according to food, I should get some… even if it meant doing another crime… who cares! If they made their cities free of any eatable wild plants, their fault. I was about to get up, when I felt something on my back.

-Don't move! Or I'll shoot! – I recognized the voice once again. Of course, his owner knew that I speak only English. It could be only one person.

-Matsuda… You seriously think I'm Kira? Please… was it really that hard to notice that I was pretending? – I asked, not trying to move anyway. I didn't wanted to get shoot.

-Y-You… then why you ran! And… why this guy died? – He asked, with unnaturally (for him) serious tone

-At first, you wanted to handcuff me… and that would ruin my plans of watching Light's and Ryuga's tennis match. Second thing. It was coincidence. Very lucky coincidence for us. I've done it because I wanted to scare them. – I've explained.

-F-for now… you'll explain yourself to my boss! – He said, with note of fear in his voice. Oh well… goodbye freedom… I only hope they have something to eat.

-Ok. Then take me to him and let's have this misunderstood behind us… - I wasn't pretending being calm, I was calm. I wasn't Kira, so why should I be afraid? He covered my eyes with some scrap of fabric. I understood why. Of course I was going to meet L. L couldn't be happy if Matsuda would bring me without it, able to see his "top secret" face. Not like I didn't knew him… nah, I even knew his real name. Every death note series fan knew… and handcuffed me… just beautiful!

-Move- Matsuda ordered. I never expected him to be so… firm. He leaded me to his car or whatever four-wheeled vehicle he had… I didn't tried to take fabric out of my eyes. It wasn't necessary and it could only upset Matsuda…

**Author's Note: **Well, this chapter was a bit longer, I'm proud of it. But it seems that Abi is in trouble… That is how you can end if you're pretending that you're kira.


	4. That was a joke!

I was in Matsuda's vehicle, which probably was a police car, handcuffed and blindfolded. It wasn't so uncomfortable, but it was boring to can't even enjoy the view behind the car's window. I don't know how much time the tour took, But it wasn't long. After car stopped Matsuda led me outside, and helped me to walk. From the sounds I heard I assumed we entered some building, I wasn't sure if it was L's hotel or Police station. I personally preferred first option. Matsu led me to the elevator, and, next, through the hallway. Now I was 80% sure we were in hotel. He knocked into the wooden door. I recognized voice that belonged to chief Yagami. Of course I didn't understood anything but it surely was "who's going? " or something. Japanese was strange language.

I've heard that someone opened the door. I was led inside, then some other man sat me on the chair.

-You're speaking English, girl, right? – Chief Yagami asked.

-Yes – I've replied shortly with annoyed tone. I was going to show my dissatisfaction of this situation anyway, even if I wasn't going to withstand.

-You know why are you here?- Chief asked again. What a stupid question. I wasn't insane to not notice my own actions.

-Yes. Because from all of the people in this whole world I was forced to meet the one who didn't get that stupid joke I've used to rescue our butts after we were surrounded by nine bullies with guns, when by lucky coincidence kira suddenly killed one of them – I replied ironically. I've liked Matsuda in anime, but now he was clearly annoying with his lack of reasoning skills.

-But you knew my name. Explain this. – Matsuda ordered. Who he was to order me? Anyway…

- I heard about you before. But, as I said, you wouldn't believe if I would told you where I heard. – I've replied. Of course I could think up some lie, but I wasn't a good liar. Everyone could easily tell when I was lying, so I only could be at least half honest with them, and let them believe I was expert liar.

-Even if your story isn't believable I'm still curious – Another voice sounded in this room. Unmistakable, monotone, plain, emotionless. L's. He was there all the time or he freshly came? I've turned head in his direction, just like I could see through the scrap of fabric on my eyes. I've smiled mysteriously.

-And you are the one I could tell the story, at least your mind seem to be capable to not denying authenticity of my story without any trying to understand… L!- I said, and I could almost feel everyone's surprised stare at me. Now it's time to play with them a bit… with my knowledge about their fates I could pretend smarter than I am. Or tell them I'm all-knowing and super-awesome, and they can't match with me… but it was stupid… every action I've done was changing the plot a bit, in the end I would be incapable to tell what is going on, so it was rather bad idea. Being a little mysterious was enough to keep L's attention on me after he'll prove I'm not Kira. Of course I didn't wanted to be kicked out of the case after all this circus will be over.

-What made you think I'm L? – L asked. Now time to play smart.

-Well, I know that I probably made Matsuda think that I'm Kira, and L is leading the Kira Case, Matsuda said he's taking me to his boss, who is obviously L, then, you must be L. – I've explained.

-Well. But it's not explaining why you consider me as L between five men here. – He said. Oops! Fail. I need to think! There was five of them here?

-Voice. Because of voice. If any voice in this room could fit to L, it's yours. – I've replied, Hoping no other questions about this topic.

-Why? – Oh, L, you really need to ruin my hopes? Why L's voice would fit to L. Who I am to know it? I just knew it was L's! But…

-I've heard your computer voice while ICPO transmission, when you confronted Kira. Even if voice was highly modified you had the same monotone tempo, and I really can hear similarities… especially that lack of view is actually raising efficiency of my hearing. – I've replied trying to make this sound as smart as it possible, hoping that L's robotic voice was really modified version of his own.

-Hmm… impressive reasoning skills… girl. – L said, probably remembering that he didn't asked me for a name. If he only knew that I would never think this way if I didn't just knew… But it was better for me. Now he might think I'm some kind of genius what was rising the chances of him allowing me to work on the case.

-Thanks.- I replied, with not very thankful voice.

-Then I'm sure you can explain knowing Matsuda now. – L assumed.

-No.- That was my answer.

-Why?- L asked suspiciously.

-It's not right time. – Next mysterious answer. I wondered what L was thinking.

-It's not time for stupid talking! How can we know if you're not kira! – Someone shouted. Surely Aizawa, but I didn't remembered his voice as well… he was just a minor character.

-Because I said so. I'm rather bad liar – I said innocently

-Now it would be nice if you would take this of off my eyes and give me something to eat. I'm terribly hungry. – I asked, like I wasn't a suspect but just a guest. I didn't saw what they were doing or understand their Japanese talk when they disputed about something what probably has something to do with me.

-If we would, would the "right time" come?- L asked politely after a while.

- No, but it would come nearer. – I smiled lightly while I replied. I don't know how, but vision of food was seeming more important at this moment than everything else. I heard someone's annoyed groan.

- I think you should behave with some more respect, girl, until you dare to ask for anything – Another, slightly annoyed voice joined discussion, I didn't remembered if it was Mogi's or Ukita's. By the way I realized I never listened what other task force members were talking in anime… when it was just an anime…

- I don't see it necessary. At least I can't say that you treated me with any respect – I said with calm voice, demonstratively raising my cuffed hands a bit.

- I don't know what you're expected when you knew you're suspected to be Kira, but I assure you that is really respectful form of interrogation for my standards. – his time L answered. Of course I knew it, remembering how Misa were treated (Or will be? I this reality Misa still haven't appeared) But I still wasn't going to be thankful. L said something in Japanese to the rest of task force, and I heard their steps as they left the room. Soon after they shut the door after leaving I felt someone's (probably L's) cold touch on the back of my head when he untied the fabric that covered my eyes. After he took the fabric, I closed my eyes because of light. I needed to accustom my eyes to light again. First thing I saw was of course L's face…

-So that is how L looks… I must admit I've expected that. – I assumed quickly with neutral tone. L raised an eyebrow. Of course no one of Task force expected something like that, maybe I've even surprised L with my reaction? Everybody could say that he was rather unusual. Fortunately he didn't asked "why" again.

-My appearance isn't important thing now. I can't take your handcuffs away, you're still a suspect.- L declared. I've rolled my eyes. Until I spoke, Watari came into the room and brought cake on large plate and put it on the small coffee table. I glared the cake hungrily, but I wasn't able to get a piece. First reason, L's look was telling me "don't you dare to touch my cake" second reason, slicing a piece of cake with no knife and cuffed hands was nearly impossible… and rest of my pride wasn't letting me to dive my face into this sweet chocolate cake which was definitely big enough for two people… even if one of them was visibly cake-addicted. My stomach growled quite loudly, but L ignored this and sliced piece of cake for himself.

-C-can I have a piece? – I asked, surprisingly without any prideful note in my voice, making almost puppy eyes while staring at cake. Perfect, now I'll beg L for piece of cake… I thought sarcastically. Where all my self-confidence gone? Damn hunger. L looked at me, I saw a slight smirk on his lips. What the hell he was plotting?

- If you decided to be nicer I think you can. – He said with entertained voice, noticing my attitude change. He sliced next piece of cake and placed it on the smaller plate. He handed me plate with cake slice, placing it in my both hands, because I was cuffed. Was he joking? Ech, no matter, I was too hungry… I just leaned forward and ate the cake without using hands… at least it wasn't as embarrassing as tackling Light in pajamas in the front of To-Oh students crowd… Was it L's hobby to deprive people of their dignity? He stared at me all the time while I was devouring my cake, and it was so annoying… When I finished I turned in his direction, to meet his deep, black eyes.

-Can… you… stop? – I growled firmly, not going to be nice any more… I had my food, and my hurt pride with it…

-I don't understand why you're angry. Cake was not good?- L asked, his voice went plain again. I almost thought that he was joking. He was either really not aware of embarrassment I felt or he was playing some kind of childish game on me. I wiped rest of the cake out of my lips.

-No… it was very good… but you know, it wasn't nice when you were staring at me. – I tried to stay polite.

-I was just thinking… Do you know person named Light Yagami? – He asked, biting nail on his thumb.

-Yes and No. – I answered shortly. I didn't knew how long I will be able to stand his questions… until I fail with some answer. Detective wasn't looking satisfied

- I don't know him personally but I heard about him. He's one of the best students in the world. – I've explained before he dared to ask what I meant.

-He is main kira suspect… but he told that you tried to attack him. – L said.

-Well… it's long story. – I wore embarrassed expression again.

-I have time. – He replied. Wait, wasn't he supposed to think about kira case instead of my insane acting? I told him how I passed out in my room and how I landed here with pajamas on me, carefully missing the part about knowing Light as Kira. I replaced my disdain for kira with craving to get some clothes as motive of my doing while I thought it's just a dream.

-You landed here because you passed out while being alone in closed house in other side of the world, with apparently no reason except sadness after your mother. You're sure that nobody kidnapped you… but maybe you got drugged and just don't remember… that would explain a lot. – He assumed with monotone voice, as always.

-That was enough to make you think you dreaming and act almost insane, including committing a crime as you assaulted innocent woman to get clothes. Do you know what could happen to her next when you left her half naked in dark alley? – He asked suspiciously. Was he trying to make me feel guilty? I would bet that he cared about that unfortunate woman less than me.

-Now, yes… but when it happened I thought that she was only product of my sick imagination… - I rolled my eyes

-It won't justify your actions in the front of the law court, until you will be stated as insane, and closed in asylum – he stated, deadly serious.

-I don't care. Anyway, I'm going to run away wherever you'll try to lock me… unless they will have tasty food. – I imitated L's monotone voice.

-Interesting attitude. You're not very ambitious… not enough to be Kira… or you're just pretending. – He said.

-Well, it depends on what you mean by ambitions. Actually, I just wanted to entertain myself. When my mother died no bond with this ill, senseless, gray life of not-so-wealthy citizen left. And no Kira or L will force me back to it! – I confessed. I almost forgotten that I was just having a philosophic chat with great L

- So you decided to become criminal? –

-No. I hadn't done it because I wanted to, even if I thought it wasn't real. I don't have sadistic desires. – I stated calmly.

-If you thought it was a dream, why didn't you ignored your lack of clothing? – He asked plainly… horrible! I tried so hardly to not blush in front of him.

-Because… - I grumbled – This kind of dreams when you running around half naked I consider as nightmares. – my voice wasn't calm anymore…

-I understand… but then if you don't personally know Light, why you waved hand to him today in morning…? – He asked again.

-Can't we end this questioning for now? I'm tired. I've done it because I was in mood to do vicious things and I wanted to distract him… such a perfect person like him can't win all the time, otherwise his ego could grow to enormous size… - I stated. At least he seemed to lose interest of that little crime I've committed yesterday.

- Hmm… in this case it seems that I won thanks to you. He was about to start a serious playing. – He said, I couldn't even name the tone he used… If he didn't wanted, then I was forced to end this discussion. I didn't said a word in reply. He glanced at me, before he permanently hooked is intense stare on me. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep, giving him obvious message that I was really tired. He didn't said anything about it, just stared… how annoying! But at least I was too exhausted and after short while I really fell asleep in armchair… I didn't even knew what time it was…


	5. Morning meeting

I woke up in hotel room, what have broken my last pieces of hope that isn't real… but after all, it could be fun, right? I didn't knew… if coming back to my previous life would make any sense… nobody would miss me much anyway. I noticed that my hands are no longer cuffed but… one of my wrists still had a steel bracelet of handcuffs on it.

-Well… - I mumbled looking in the direction of L. He cuffed me to himself… I should predict that, really… but anyway, I wanted to shout at him to let me out!

-So, you're awake. Quite early. – He said. Then I realized I had no idea what time is now. This room had no windows. I didn't bothered myself with answering to detective, I just glanced at him for a while and got up from my armchair. As he was sitting in front of the computers that were in the other corner of the room in his typical position, so chain had to be at least 3-meters long. Enough for me to search the room for anything to eat. Unfortunately the only eatable thing I noticed was cake placed on L's desk… but now I don't need to ask for permission. I just walked towards the cake and sliced a piece of it, then, ate it, ignoring L's stare.

-This was my cake. – He said blankly.

-Indeed. – I said while munching the cake, not caring about manners. Not like L would care.

-And you ate it. – He said again.

-Yes. – I replied simply, keeping myself from smirking with all strength I had. I found teasing with L quite enjoyable. He must noticed that he won't make me feel guilty.

-Indeed. Otherwise I'm quite surprised by lack of your reaction to being handcuffed to me. – He said. Ok, I didn't expected him to touch this topic.

-I just find complaining senseless when you're not going to take it off anyway… unless I'm wrong about your motives. – I said, sitting on the floor near his chair. Yes, on the floor 'cause I was too lazy to bring the armchair here.

-And what do you think my motives are? – He asked. Predictable.

-To keep me in strict surveillance to see if I'll do anything that would confirm my guilt of being kira. – I replied the obvious thing.

-Then you were right about my motives. – He confirmed, however I wasn't able to tell if he was lying or not. Suddenly, L's phone rang. He picked it up in his way, talking something in Japanese.

-You're going with me.- He stated after he put the phone on the desk again. I shrugged.

-Not like I have any choice.- I replied carelessly and got up from the floor, then followed L, who wore only trainers in addition to his regular clothing while he was going out. We finally reached our destination, I mean hospital. Chief Yagami has to be after heart attack now. "_He's late_" I thought, because I remembered that it was supposed to happen in yesterday's afternoon. Not a large amount of time, but still it looks like my presence changed the plotline even more than I thought . Now it was early dawn. When we (me and L) reached right room everyone stared at us, of course including Light – but in his case, he had shock painted on his face… much more distinctly than the others. I smirked evilly at him, not caring if it would raise my "being Kira" percentages. He pointed his finger on me and jelled something in Japanese at L. Of course I could guess it was something like "Why the hell is s-h-e here?!" because L started to explaining something calmly, in Japanese too. Rest of Task Force seemed annoyed, especially Aizawa, Chief Yagami groaned and said something I wasn't able to understand because of language barrier. Interesting discussion was blooming and nobody bothered himself to translate it to me, so I just sat in the corner of the room with crossed arms, waiting until I'll hear something understandable.

Finally L took me from this herd of Japanese people. Unfortunately he took Light too. We moved to hospital's lunchroom, only to sit all together at the same table. I couldn't help and moved myself closer to L than Light, what wasn't going to pass unnoticed… but L only raised his eyebrow a bit for short while. Of course If I didn't knew what I knew I should sit rather closer to normal-looking boy, if I would follow any assumptions of social logic… but as long as Light (read: Kira) didn't knew my name, I disliked him anyway.

-At first I would want you, Light-kun to speak English, just to let our guest understand anything. – L stated.

-Both of you are suspected as Kira, but if you're not you could be great addition to the task force. But at first I would like to test your reasoning skills. – He placed three papers on the table. The messages from Kira. I remembered that… and the fake message L had hidden.

-What reasoning skills she could have? I told you what she had done…- Light grumbled, and I only growled at him in answer, just like I was some wild animal. Next of my bad habits.

-That wasn't nice, Light-kun. – L stated, but his monotone voice didn't make me believe that he really cared.

-Let's say I wasn't completely sane in the moment and close the topic… - I calmed down, but still sounded annoyed. I was almost sure I blushed slightly from embarrassment. Light just glared me.

-Anyway. There are messages from Kira. I would want you to say what do you think about them.

- If you take the first word of every sentence, it forms the sentence, 'L, do you know Gods of Death love apples?' But… the numbers on the backs of these photos would give the sentence a different order. It would become, 'L, do you know love apples? Gods of Death'. However, I doubt that's how Kira intended it to be read… unless it was just… bad translation from someone who don't know Japanese well. – Light said, glaring me. Wrong, that wasn't what you were supposed to say! Now I needed to protect myself.

-Unless it really wasn't destined to read this way… or there is other part of message that we hadn't already seen… something that would somehow give this message any sense. – I replied, trying to not growl.

-I highly doubt that anything would give sense to the sentence written in wrong order. – Light said with disdain in voice. How he dare to put blame on me… Ok. You want to play like that, Light? So let's give L an advice he never had in original plotline.

-Whatever… no matter how we would read it, I think Kira is giving us valuable hint… and the hint is the word "God of death." It would suggest that Kira is supported or somehow gained the power of god of death… if we look closer to the legends, we could find out how he kills… - I said, like I didn't care about his tries to make me look guilty. L was observing us silently.

- You really believe creatures like that could exist? It's just a legend… ridiculous. – Light replied, but I could notice he wasn't that confident. I was sure that L noticed too… after he stopped being freaked out after hearing that god of death could exist.

-Legends are lessons, they ring with truth. We can't deny any lead. – I stated firmly. Finally L moved.

-… Girl was right. There was a fourth note. – He said, placing fake note on the table. Light shown a bit of confusion until he calmed himself.

-But I think gods of death can't be real… creatures like this can't exist. – He assumed.

-Why not? God of death could feel offended if he would watch us while you two are denying his existence so firmly… and I don't see the reason why such creatures couldn't exist… when someone can kill by heart attack someone that he just know by face, without knowing victims location. – I said, arguing with them. Of course, to not make any fail I remembered to not mention that Kira needs also name – that information wasn't already sent to the public.

-Actually Kira needs also name, however this wasn't said. – L corrected.

-Anyway… if you're right it could be also a work of god of death… but it would mean that we can't do anything. – He noticed, but I couldn't read anything from his tone.

-I doubt god of death decided to do it… Human who gained the power of god of death is still more believable. It's just humans in the whole world who care about something called "Justice". God of death rather wouldn't bother himself with doing something like that… and he would rather ignore you, or already kill. – I said to L, noticing important thing. He nodded, smiling slightly, until he wore his usual expression.

-But if gods of death would exist, how the world would look? There would be random deaths all around the world. – Light still tried to fool L by denying existence of gods of death. I almost felt bad for Ryuk who surely was floating somewhere around here.

-As long as they would kill for fun… and what if their powers are just their way to survival? I mean, if they can do something to steal life energy from other creatures to keep themselves alive, not necessarily because they found killing funny? There are many fairytales that includes this possibility – I protected my words. At least it was true in this world.

-You know suspiciously much about them. – Light noticed. Oh, if he only could know how much I know…

-Indeed. I like legends. – I replied innocently, almost smirking.

-However, with the fourth note the message still doesn't make any sense. – Light noticed, closing the topic.

-I don't think it was destined to make any sense… for me kira rather used them to distract investigators while testing his abilities. – I said, not using the word "we" – of course Light was Kira, so he was excluded from possible "we".

-And what if there weren't any fourth note and Light's first version to read this was true? – L asked suspiciously. Light glared at me after he glanced at L. I was able to tell that even if he wasn't just uncomfortable in my company after the events from the day when I arrived here, he plainly disliked me. At least, I never wanted him to like me… if everybody would like me, who could I bother when I was in mischievous mood? Unfortunately I was too good girl to bother person who didn't offended me with something.

-Then it would be just random note about gods of death behavior… and all his tries of putting blame on me would affect with nothing? – I guessed I reply to L's question, glaring at Light.

-Or that you're hiding something and you perfectly understand Japanese. – Light said his part. That straight? Then take this!

- Just get off, Kira. I have no idea what your eastern-accented mumble means. – My words made L stare at me.

-Why do you assume he's Kira, girl? There's only a 3% chance of…

-C'mon, everybody knows in your mind it's at least 30% or rather 50% since I appeared…- I interrupted him. He looked at me and his usually expressionless face seemed… interested.

-And since I know I'm not kira, he must be… you're hardly ever wrong. – I finished.

-No, you're wrong now. 'Cause I'm never wrong. – L stated firmly with slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

-Then why I'm forced to wear this? – I raised my cuffed wrist.

-You know. – L replied.

-I have enough of this stupid discussion- Light stated with annoyed voice.

-Once I must agree with him. – I said right after him.

-It was just getting entertaining – L replied sounding a bit… disappointed. So he was childish enough to enjoy this kind of situations… damn him.

-It's not funny… - Light replied, a bit more annoyed.

-Maybe a bit… - I added, smirking slightly… I wonder what would happen if I piss Light off? Maybe he'll turn into insane-evil-killer mode and all this circus will be over when L shut him in the jail?

-You're annoying! You are stating that you are L and you act like mean kid. And You, girl, I don't even know how to call you… this is serious investigation, Kira is killing people right now and we're keeping senseless talk. – Light tried to calm himself.

-For me this talk isn't senseless. – L replied blankly. By the way, I really didn't expected Light to complain about the level of discussion… he sounded like Aizawa right now.

-And for me, call me whatever you want, I'm not going to tell my name. – I added. I wasn't about to tell any alias to Light, he could test it and check if it was real… I didn't knew if it would have any meaning in this battle, I just didn't want to. I'll go by girl or anything they will think out for me…

L finally got up, I did too, and Light too, but a bit later. It was about the hour when cooks will start work, so probably L is going to continue in headquarters…

**Author's note:** Thanks for encouragement in reviews form. I'm sorry if someone is too much OOC, i don't know if i could keep all characters in their character all the time... is just the way i write...


	6. Truth

Surprisingly Light didn't join task force right after his father's heart attack and rest of task force stayed in hospital… so in this day I has to deal only with L. It was early morning, and I was expecting another questioning, but when we arrived to the hotel, Detective did nothing but checking something on computer and watching me for first hour. I felt almost like some animal in zoo when one scientist decided to watch its natural behavior. Finally I had enough of it.

-Could you stop staring at me? – I asked with annoyed voice.

-It's just interesting that you seem to be completely peaceful with my suspicions about you being Kira, comparing to the fact how quickly you get annoyed with simple things like lack of food. – He noticed. And what was so strange in it? I wasn't kira.

-Because I'm not Kira, and whatever I would do, only time will clear me from the suspicions. It's just like you would ask me if I support Kira. If I said yes, you would think I'm kira because I agree with him, if I said no, you would think I'm kira because it's too obvious try to deny my fault, If I thought too much before answering or ignore questions you would think I'm Kira because I don't know how to answer. It's just senseless. In the same time, eating isn't as senseless, it's necessary to survive – I replied, sitting in armchair.

-I'm terrified how easy you can predict my reactions…- He said, but I couldn't notice any note of real fear in his voice… I almost thought he is joking with me, but didn't he said that he don't joke? Or was he joking when he was saying it?

-Whatever. I'm not your enemy… with my beliefs I could rather fear for my life if someone knew my name… and fortunately, nobody know. – I stated. L bit his thumb so I could tell he was thinking…

-Even if you don't tell your name to everybody you still have records in base of your country… and you don't seem to be kind of person who could erase them all. – L said, and started spinning on his computer chair… 'what the hell is he doing?! ' I thought… or should I rather ask why? Whatever, maybe it's one of his quirks?

-Oh, Fortunately I didn't have to bother with it… I left them behind… with my whole past life… and there is no way for anyone to get them here… you can check if you're curious… well that's what I think, I doubt that whoever brought me there copied records from my home dimension, that would be soo unfair… oops? – I realized that I said too much since I used the word "dimension" and L stared me double intensively.

-Should I assume you're from different dimension now? – He asked in his monotone voice. Great, now I will be forced to explain. I wanted to cross my arms but because of L's spinning on his chair handcuff's chain was wrapping more and more around the chair's leg, and that made my hand blocked from movements… few more circles and it will start to pull me towards L…

-Assume whatever you want, I said I'm not your enemy, but if you piss me off, I won't cooperate. – I replied, imitating his emotionless tone, while I caught handcuff's chain and pulled it strongly, to prevent it from pulling me towards L, but, for my entertainment it also caused L's chair to spin fast in opposite direction. I couldn't stop the laugher when L stopped the movement by catching his desk and wore slightly annoyed expression.

-Don't glare at me like that, you started it! – I said, when I finally stopped laughing.

- Acknowledge that not everybody likes throwing up his last meal. – He stated.

-Oh, since you are L you must travel a lot, so I assumed you don't have motion sickness… - I defended myself as I can, but I felt bad for L if he really felt sick… or he's just trying to make me feel guilty… I'm almost sure he would do the same to me anyway, just because he's childish.

-Now I have to ask what do you mean by different dimension.- He stated and I felt that he's not going to drop the topic…

-I mean alternative reality? Where Kira doesn't exist, where you can walk through dark alleys in the middle of night and not meet anything dangerous by all your whole life, where all people I know are so model citizens, with typical western civilization propaganda, where interesting events like this happens only in books, comics or TV shows, where you can die from boredom as well… - I said with irony in voice

-As you say, it seems to be a pretty nice place. Kira would envy you. – L noticed.

-I didn't say there's no crime… I don't think this dimension was much different until Kira appeared… but in truth, whatever media says, there isn't very big chance of meeting any danger, or it's just my luck… but I don't fell well with vision of so perfectly ordered world… I want to live, not just exist. – I said, however I felt I showed too much emotions… L may think I'm insane…

-Interesting. – He stated.

-Indeed you don't fit to Kira's portrait, but I found your story hard to believe. If alternative realities really exist, how it would be possible to travel between them? – He asked, then he got up from chair and walked towards me, just to look at my face, definitely invading my personal space… I leaned back as far as armchair let me, but he wasn't the one to let go.

- I don't have an idea! I've just passed out in my room just to wake up in the front of To-oh university… and then I saw Light… and you know what happened next. – I replied with nervous tone… I felt extremely uncomfortable, and I wasn't trying to hide it.

- You don't sound like you're lying, but I don't believe you. Things like this don't happen to random people. Things like this don't happen. – He said, moving closer, staring straight into my eyes, trying to detect any hint of false.

- And people don't just obtain powers of killing by heart attack, yes? I'm so sorry that you must deal with so many supernatural things at one time, but you can only blame Matsuda, because if he didn't find me I would just enjoy living on the streets and don't bother you. – Ok, this was a bit false, I was planning to follow L's footsteps from very beginning, but I tried to make this sound like truth.

-You're bad liar- He said, fortunately, leaving my personal space. Ok, many girls in my dimension would give really much to be on my place, but being interrogated like this… it was really annoying.

-But whatever your intentions were, more interesting is why you recognized Light and Matsuda… and what's so special in Light that made him your first "victim"? – L asked.

-Ok… Imagine that every book, every TV show or manga comic is the window… to another dimension… and by reading or watching it, you can experience events that happened in certain dimension… It's just how I think it works… because you all were just… an anime characters in my world… and that's why I decided to attack Light, because I just knew he's Kira… and I don't like Kira so… could you let me out now? – I explained and asked innocently.

-No. You are too suspicious to let you out. But, if you say that events in this dimension are showed in anime in yours, did it mean that you know upcoming events? Can you do anything to confirm this theory? – He asked, visibly interested.

-Yes and No. Theoretically I can say what's going to happen, and who is who, but I can't predict future precisely. Just the fact of my existence here is changing the plotline a bit, like the fact you won that tennis match. In original you were supposed to lose, so I can't tell how things are going to be with me in… but if you want an evidence, I feel I could tell you something that only you would know… like… your name. – I said…


	7. Watching the TV

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for reviews, they really encouraged me to keep writing, so, here is new chapter. I want to say sorry again for all grammar mistakes which might appear, I'm only learning English, but I'm trying to avoid them._

I leaned closer to L just to whisper to his ear.

-L Lawliet… - His eyes widened as I said it, and then I leaned back, since I wasn't comfortable with anyone (exclude family) in my personal space. He seemed like he was going to fall backward for a moment.

-Where did you found it? – He asked, I could hear nervous tone in his seemingly emotionless voice.

-Didn't I just said it? I won't think up more believable explanation 'cause I'm bad liar. I know all of your names, so it also explains why I recognized Matsuda. Of course you could easily imagine why I was acting so… insane in my first day here, since I thought it could be only a dream 'cause I've met character from my favorite anime… - I tried to explain, however I wasn't sure if he believed me. He bit his thumb, as always when he was thinking intensively. What I could do now? Hope that he won't confine me in some small dark room to prevent his very important name of being known?

-So you could just tell me how I could gain the evidence. – He assumed, surprisingly calmly.

-I'm not sure… - I replied… I wasn't sure if I could end it right there… if I want to end it now… what could I do after that? I could travel back to my reality because there wouldn't be place for me any longer? I didn't wanted. I had few friends, but they would forget quite quickly, and nobody would miss me after all… there's also possibility that I will be stuck in this world, but the adventure would end so fast… and after all I could be killed by Misa, since she didn't showed herself already, but it doesn't mean that she would abandon her perfect world vision because original Kira would be caught… But how to explain my reasons to L? I must find something that isn't completely a lie, because in that case he would notice.

-I'm not sure… what are the consequences of messing with timeline that way… but I think I can give you little hints during the investigation… to make you win in the end. – I finished my sentence… L didn't answer immediately, he surely thought about it… please, agree…

-I think I could agree with that… I wouldn't appreciate any more unnatural incidents, and I assume that drastic changes in "plotline" could cause them…- He replied… I felt relief, he won't risk breaking the timeline completely, and even I wasn't sure if something bad won't happen if I'll do it, I didn't knew the nature of dimensions… and if it comes to plotline, wasn't it time for… L's phone rang and he said something in Japanese. Few minutes after it, Task Force without Light came in the room. I didn't left my comfy armchair, so I left no place for poor Matsuda, who tried to sit somewhere when it was too late. L greeted them and they started to talk about something in Japanese, because not all police officers have to know foreign languages after all, I heard the name "Misora Naomi" few times, so I remembered about what they were talking… they were discussing if they should search for her… of course it was no sense, she was dead, Kira killed her… but my intervention wasn't necessary. Soon senseless talk will stop. I felt funny urge to start counting until second Kira appear, but I didn't let a single sound out. They seemed to ignore me, but who knows if they wondered why I'm so quiet, but I can't understand them? It doesn't matter after all, I don't care what they are thinking about me.

Suddenly, Watari entered the room, telling the rest to turn TV on and check Sakura TV channel. Of course, there was message from Kira… second kira. Of course, it was all in Japanese, so I wasn't paying much attention. After all, I recognized the message, I knew what's going to be said in it, so I occupied myself with watching my nails… they were real mess. I needed to ask L if I'm allowed to buy a nail file. Someone glanced at me suspiciously, surely thinking that my lack of attention was caused by the fact I'm Kira, but please, no kira would act so obvious under suspicion, they really don't get it? Wait, wat was going to happened next? Oh, yes, someone died trying to get the videos. And now the question, prevent this or not? No, I can't prevent that, it given L a hint that this Kira don't "need " to know the name of victim… so I was just sitting in my armchair… but it was a bit unfair to just ignore it, and L will surely ask if I knew that happened. He may be mad at me for not preventing it. I had an idea! I waited until they tried to call Sakura TV by phone, so the moment when Ukita was running out of the building was soon, I got up and ran to the door, just to lock it with key, which was left on the cupboard. In chaos no one noticed that I took the key, so when Ukita tried to get out, locked door ruined his plans. He shouted something in Japanese, but I was almost sure it was "Door's locked" or "Where is the key" because L pointed his finger on the cupboard, just to notice that key wasn't there. When everybody was looking for the key (excluding L, he was watching the TV with undivided attention) I stared at the ceiling… only for a moment, because it's boring to watch the ceiling all the time. I pulled chain of the handcuffs, to gain L's attention… but as I said, his attention for the TV was undivided, so I needed to pull the chain great amount of times until he noticed.

-What's up… girl? – He asked, turning in my direction. I raised my hand with key, but when Matsuda also noticed I hid it in the sleeve of my dress, to prevent him from getting it. L calmed everyone down and walked closer to me.

-We need to get the tapes, hand me this key. – He ordered.

-No. – I answered shortly, but with a bit nervous tone… and in the moment everybody turned to the TV. A bus crashed into TV station. See, guys? No need to worry. The only difference was… oh my god, police cars arrived… if someone go out without a mask or something to hid their face they will… get killed… and that what happened! Two policemen collapsed in pain… but that did happened in the anime… so I was right by preventing Ukita's death! Suddenly, Watari's phone rang. He handed it to L. Now everything was going to be Ok. Soichiro got the tapes and he will bring them here. Everyone was in shock, Ukita stared at me, L was doing it as well… these two must understood what just happened after two random policemen died. There was very low probability of Kira knowing their names.

-you… knew? – Ukita asked in English, glaring me suspiciously.

-Just a feeling – I explained, letting L know It's unnecessary for them to know the truth…


	8. Tapes

-Echm… feeling about what? – Ukita asked… He surely wondered if I knew something more about Kira's abilities.

-And that means to be thankful… - I said sarcastically

-Nobody thought it's not too wise to run in the front of the building that could be watched by Kira? And what if he was cautious enough to check files of police employees? He may not know that you're working with L, but it don't mean that he don't know who you are – I said, carelessly. Ukita gave up as I scolded him for being incautious but at the same time Aizawa stood up, plainly irritated.

-Who do you think you are to act like you're leading this investigation! – He shouted at me.

-Just a street girl. – I replied, emotionless, almost imitating L's tone.

-I would appreciate if you would calm down, Aizawa. Suspicious or not you cannot deny that this girl saved Ukita from running to his own death. – L stated calmly

-However I don't believe that this Kira could obtain your files, I took them all when you agreed to work beside me… but if I didn't your deduction could be right… anyway, I suspect that this isn't a Kira we had to deal from the beginning. – Detective stated when rest of task force turned in his direction.

-You mean… that there's another person with… Kira powers? How? –Matsuda asked in not-very-good English.

- There is about 70% probability of this Kira being a copycat… the first reason was the tapes themselves. The real Kira didn't need to prove himself like this, and he wasn't killing practically innocent people as long as they wasn't trying to catch him, he didn't cared about these TV reporters. The last reason… there is 95% probability that this Kira don't need name to kill, only face. – L explained… and then Mogi spoke something in Japanese. Probably he didn't know English much and he wanted it to be translated… anyway, I don't care. I didn't spoke anything as they discussed in Japanese again. This language barrier was really annoying, really. After all, chief Yagami decided to call someone by phone. I remembered this scene. Now he will ask Light to join investigation.

Some time passed on Japanese-languaged discussion I wasn't listening to until Light arrived. Of course L greeted him. I could almost feel Light's cold glare when he noticed that I'm here, still handcuffed to L. Yes, we weren't going to get along, that was one think I could easily predict even without my knowledge. The task force introduced themselves with their aliases, and L decided to put him through next reasoning skills test. Detective showed him the tapes and was expecting him to say that there could be a copycat of Kira… and, from everybody's reactions, I assumed that Light passed the test.

-And what do you think about it? – Suddenly, Light asked me in my language.

-What? I wasn't listening, and even if I would, what the sense? It's all in Japanese, I don't understand a single word more than "Kira" – I answered carelessly.

-For someone who doesn't understand single world you seemed very oriented in the situation… - Ukita said. I fought with the urge to do facepalm. Really, I should let him go and die…

-You're hopeless- I whispered quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

-What did you said? – Ukita asked once again.

-Nothing important. I thought we already talked about it. – I growled slightly irritated.

-What exactly happened? – Light asked, curious to hear what was this whole "situation" I was so oriented in.

-I locked the door until anyone got stupid idea to go to this TV station and get himself killed, because I felt like that, and refused to give the key back. That's all. – I said as shortly as I could.

-But enough about me, don't you all think it would be better to focus on the investigation rather than blaming me because I rescued someone's life? – I asked sarcastically. I noticed that L nodded lightly.

-I already thought it may be Kira's copycat, and the fact that you think the same way makes this theory more believable. I even thought up the plan to confirm our suspicions. We'll create fake message from real Kira, and if this is second Kira, he will most probably admit that he isn't original. Oh, and, Light, I would want you to play the role of "real Kira" – L said, luckily for me, forgetting to start talking Japanese, probably because there was no need. Light was well educated in languages, right? I wouldn't be surprised if he were fluent in more than three languages, he's a genius after all.

Light of course agreed, and since I was cuffed to L, I needed to go with them to the room where they were making fake message.

-Echm… don't you think it sparkles a little… too much? Or you're trying to convict this "second Kira" of the original being female? – I asked curiously. L glanced at me.

-Light think it would show the "sophistication" of the real Kira… but indeed, this seems to be a bit girly if you look at it this way… – detective said with monotone voice, when light glanced at him angrily.

-I just thought it will convict people that this "real" Kira is greater, something like that… Kira wouldn't think about himself as some bloody monster, he'd rather prefer to be seen as good god or something. – Light explained to me.

-Or your surname read backwards says true… - I replied, giggling quietly.

-Light Yagami… Light Imagay… Light I'm a gay? – L tried it, and I was sure I saw glint of amusement in his eyes… I couldn't stay calm any more, I burst out laughing, and Light seemed to blush a little bit.

-Yeah, very funny… I didn't chosen my surname anyway. Now let make these tapes! – He ordered, but I only started to laugh louder, and even L giggled a bit… It was interesting, L had a sense of humor. Yeah, moments like this were worth all the danger that Kira case was bringing on me. It took a long moment until we calmed down and continued to work…

After the fake tape was finally made, Task Force left to their homes, because they needed a normal amount of sleep and L decided it's no need for them to stay. Message was going to be broadcasted tomorrow in the afternoon. Of course, of all places L chose to "sit" in the armchair which I claimed as mine… I didn't knew why, but I wasn't willing to sit anywhere else, probably it was only my mischievous nature… I wondered if L done it on purpose. I sat on the back of this armchair, completely ignoring L… but it was a bit boring to just sit like that.

-L… - I asked quietly, but he didn't respond. I leaned forward in strange position to see his face. His eyes were closed. He slept? How the heck could he sleep in this position? Oh, right, he might just miss three nights in a row and he just slept against his will. Anyway, I felt sleepy too, but said detective was cuffed to me, and I wasn't so evil to make the rest he needed so much shorter by moving around (and I couldn't move farther than 3 meters from him without pulling him) So I decided to stay where I am… and I didn't even noticed when I fell asleep in even stranger position than him.

**L's POV**

I woke up when I felt something falling on me, causing me to sit "normally" against my will. It seemed it was this girl… asleep? There was very low possibility of someone falling asleep in such unstable position to fall suddenly, but she plainly did. Ech, my back started to hurt a bit since I couldn't sit in my normal position. She was indeed a heavy sleeper. So warm… so heavy… I started to feel tired because of such uncomfortable position I was in. I grabbed her with both of my hands, and stood up, so I can carry her to bedroom. Bed would be better place for her to sleep.

...

I placed her on the bed and covered her with blanket. Almost immediately she literally hugged the pillow. Her face expression wasn't such emotionless or ignorant any longer, she was smiling slightly. Apparently she was having a pleasant dream. For short moment I wondered about what could she dream. Maybe she had a dog or boyfriend in her original dimension and she was missing him? That would explain hugging the pillow. Or she just felt cold? Anyway, I had to check newest data about case. I highly doubt it would tell me something more, but it's worth to try. I tried to walk away but my wrist got pulled by handcuff's chain. Interesting, she was following me so careful that I forgotten I was cuffed to her. Maybe it's not really necessary. Yes, it would be a better idea to take this off, until such incident like this will repeat. I took the key from my jeans pocket and unlocked my part of handcuffs, and then, I walked out of the bedroom…


	9. Playing L

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm very grateful for encouraging reviews, even if there aren't many of them, every single one counts! I'm flattered that you like the story, since at first I wrote it just for fun, and I'm not an experienced writer._

**Still, L's POV**

When I finished checking newest data from kira case, I returned to the bedroom, carrying plate filled with candies and chocolate candy bars, however everything stayed unchanged in it, except one thing. Blanket which I had covered the girl was on the floor, and girl was apparently moving, just like she was running in her dream, however her expression wasn't scared, so she couldn't possibly have a nightmare. it was somewhat a funny view, I smiled slightly for a while. I grabbed the blanket and covered her again when she calmed down, but when I was trying to withdraw my hand I felt that she caught the sleeve of my shirt, and, as I pulled, she plainly refused to release it. I saw that she smiled, but here eyes were still closed. I decided to stay here for a while, maybe she'll let go soon… I felt a bit strange, like when I was teenager, and that wasn't good. It would be a distraction and I need to focus on the case, however this girl seemed to be a key to victory, considering that there were 87% probability of Ukita dying if she didn't acted yesterday, but there were also almost 50% possibility of her lying about this whole dimension thing, and in fact she was only an accomplice of Kira, and she somehow found my name, but had no occasion to give it away. Indeed she was very mysterious. I bit the candy bar, the strawberry flavored one…

Hour were passing as I stayed in the bedroom, it was early morning and I ate all of the sweets I brought here with me, excluding one candy bar I bit right now. This one was cherry flavored and it tasted strange. I must admit I never ate this kind before… I must order Watari to buy more of them. And speaking of Watari, he entered the bedroom right now.

-Sir Ryuzaki, task force will arrive here soon… - He reported but he cut his sentence. Must they come here so early?

-Forgive if I interrupted something. – Watari said, but there were nothing to be sorry about, since nothing happened.

-Nothing happened, However I would appreciate if she'll release my sleeve until Task Force enter here, since I know how it looks, and I would also appreciate if she wouldn't wake up until I leave, also because of how it looks, and there are 70% probability of her scolding me for this if she'll know, even if it wasn't my fault. – I stated. Watari raised an eyebrow.

-Ryuzaki, I don't think that she would be mad at you if you explain this to her. I also think she may even appreciate that, since she's a teenage girl – Watari told, less officially, but I thought otherwise. And even if she did, I didn't intend to get involved in anything with this girl, since I didn't even knew her name… even if Watari was keeping asking me if I would want to take a break from a detective work after every bigger case. Of course he may be worried about me, he acted like father towards me, but there was nothing to worry about… Fortunately this girl finally released my sleeve, so I could walk away to wait for task force. I took empty plate with me, leaving half-eaten cherry flavored candy bar on the cupboard.

-Let's meet the task force, maybe it will be possible to display the fake tapes earlier – I ordered, and Watari walked after me.

- And I'd appreciate if you buy more of this cherry flavored stuff. They're really tasty. – I added. Suddenly, major part of Task Force entered the hotel room. I saw Ukita and Mogi weren't there. I would really appreciate if it was Aizawa who decided to get some more sleep, but he was already there.

- Everything gone with plan, Sakura TV will show our tapes. – Soichiro reported, assuming from his voice he was very tired.

-Yes, soon we'll know if this second kira exist. – Matsuda said with too big dose of enthusiasm.

-Yes, indeed.- I replied, noticing that Light was looking around.

-Where is this girl? – He asked. I was quite surprised, since he seemed to care less about the mystery girl.

- Sleeping – I answered shortly. Maybe all his dislike for this girl was indeed fake and she's his accomplice? Obviously assuming that he's Kira. If it was true I was in real danger, and I shouldn't let her to be alone with him even for single moment, otherwise I would end up dead…

**Abi's POV (some time later)**

I've opened my eyes, trying to remember where I am… ok. I was in bed, but I don't remember how I got here… The last thing I remember is sitting in uncomfortable position on the back of an armchair. God, I needed to be real tired to fell asleep like that. But I'm neither in armchair or on the floor (Since as asleep person I could probably fall from this armchair anyway, because my mom was always telling me that I try to run while I sleep) But in a comfy hotel bed. Please don't tell me I'm sleepwalker! And what about L, he was handcuffed to me… wait! Where is L? Oh, and I still have a handcuff bracelet on my wrist but another one just lies on the floor. L uncuffed me… Surely he has more important things to do than dealing with asleep girl… but in this case what this half-eaten candy bar was doing on the cupboard next to bed? It could be an evidence that L was watching me sleep… which is a bit creepy. Suddenly, the door opened, and L walked in, carrying another candy bar in hand.

-You're such a heavy sleeper… - He said, biting his candy. Wasn't talking with full mouth considered as bad habit?

-You were watching me sleep? – I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. Seriously, I could call police… wait. Damn! He's leading the police!

-You're beautiful when you're not annoyed – He said teasingly. Ok, what the hell he was thinking? I rolled my eyes.

- Anything new on the case? What's the time? – I asked, dropping last topic, because it could lead to some stupid or awkward, or worse, both of them, ending.

-Tapes will be displayed soon. It's about 4'th o'clock PM. – He answered with his traditional monotone voice. 'Oh my god' I jumped out of the bed, not even thinking about any traditional morning rituals, especially it wasn't morning… unfortunately I had mirror on my way to main room, and I could tell that my hair were one complete mess, and I was still in the same clothes I stolen from one random woman… ok, I used to skip some hygiene activities before but never like this… ech, who cares! I walked into main room, just to notice that someone sat in my armchair again… and this time the bastard was named Light Yagami! However I wasn't into teasing anyone today so I just stood. As fake tape was displayed, Watari came in again, saying something in Japanese to L and the rest of Task Force. It was looking like second Kira answered. I watched the tape Watari displayed for first few seconds, but I didn't understood anything, and I was recognizing English version of the message, so why should I bother myself. It was saying "Thank you for your reply, I'll follow orders and do what you say" Or something. I remembered that since Light wasn't showing anything, he was really pissed off by naivety of this "Kira". I glanced at him for a second. Guy was really good at hiding emotions. Really. But finally when "second Kira" started to talk again, Light wore shocked expression, as well as everyone else excluding me, although everybody until L thought I just don't understand. Was is this "Having the eyes" thing? Maybe after our discussion in hospital L won't freak out at the "Shinigami" word? Bud he did. In a minute he let out a scream. I heard task force whispering about shinigamis and L fell from the armchair.

-And what all this noise is about? – I asked rhetorically, but L decided to reply

-Am I supposed to believe it that? That shinigamis can actually exist? – He asked, I could sense real fear in his voice… Matsuda started denying that, but I knew better, didn't I?

-There is 95% probability that they really exist, and well, there is still 5% chance that this all is extremely long and realistic weird dream – I said, without any doubt in tone. Task force stared at me, and I realized that I really started to talk like L. Damn my tendency to pick up strange habits!

-What a nonsense, of course they don't exist – Light said when I set L's armchair on its legs and sat in it, leaving floor for the detective, if he was insisting on falling from his seat.

-Then wake me up… or better, turn around. – I said with uncaring voice. For my surprise, everyone turned around including Light and L.

- There's nothing there. – Light stated. I rolled my eyes, wearing "You don't fool me" face expression…

-Indeed. – I finally said, just to avoid being too suspicious, however I send Light a glare to convict him that I know there was something there. I didn't exactly saw Ryuk, but I remembered this scene, and he was floating behind Light when it happened. When L calmed down a bit, he looked truly surprised.

- It can also be some kind of code… - L said, as he stood up and noticed that I stolen his seat.

-I would rather say "a terminology for those who know how kira works" – I replied, then glanced at Light for a second.

-It's the same. – Light stated.

-Not exactly… - L started but I didn't gave him a chance to finish sentence

-Because code contains hidden meanings in simple phrases. These "eyes" for me are rather a term for some ability that second Kira have, and possibly, Kira might gain… I bet it is ability to kill without knowing a name of victim… or maybe having a special eyes that allow him to somehow see the name of the victim… - I told carelessly, but everyone was staring at me like I was a shinigami or something.

-You said you don't understand Japanese… - Light noticed. Oh shit! I forgotten that they didn't translated message to me. And it's too late to shut up…

-Yes… you were lying… - Even Matsuda, who used to be nice, was glaring at me suspiciously… and only chief Yagami raised an eyebrow, because, where everyone was suspicious about me, L wasn't… he only seemed slightly amused. Until I could say something stupid, He walked closed to me and glanced at them.

- I taught her a bit, so she could be asset to the task force, because, as you see, her reasoning skills are quite good. – He stated, placing his hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit, glancing at L, because I wasn't used to be touched. Serious, I was even denying every form of hugging, kissing or even shaking hand as form of saying "hello" not to mention things like this, but I was so thankful for L… he just protected me before those detectives. They nodded, accepting an explanation.

-But I would appreciate if you could talk to me in English, it's always easier to create sentences in my native language… - I said, not sounding even half that confident as before…


	10. Shinigami

_**Author's note: **__Again, thanks for reviews, and if you notice any grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to point it out. Every advice is welcome._

…

-However, I would request you to leave the room for a while. – L said with emotionless voice. I sighted and got up, walking toward the bedroom. I was curious if L was angry at me… or he just didn't want them to try testing my language skills… I felt like a kid, when parent tell it to go to its room when something interesting was happening, but I didn't protest about it… I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed, waiting for something to happen.

**L's POV**

-Ryuzaki, I wouldn't trust this girl on your place. It's so obvious that she know more about Kira than she want us to know – Light said, rather convincingly... In fact, it was true, from all what this girl told me, but she also told she will give me hints when she'll think it's necessary… So should I consider her words as being truthful? Or was the Shinigami all part of a game? But even if she was keeping the truth a secret, that would put her under greater suspicion, would she risk that? On the other hand, was she teasing me by imitating my way of speech?

-Indeed, She seems to. But don't worry, Light, I will get these information out of her, sooner or later. – I said confidently. Now time to make another step in the case. I was planning to get more information from this second kira, however I couldn't do anything right now. Maybe if second Kira won't get a reply, he will reveal something more… and that would make original kira very annoyed. I noticed Light glancing at the bedroom's door

-Hmm… Ryuzaki, isn't that room your bedroom? – He asked, probably trying to distract me from doing something that would corner him… because I was still thinking that he is original Kira.

-Yes, it is, although I don't use it. Actually sleeping is waste of time – I replied calmly, but I understood his suggestion. Unfortunately, it was too late because chief Yagami already became a little confused and Matsuda's face was telling me that he already thought up at least hundred of possible versions of romance… while Aizawa was looking irritated. I glared at Light.

-It was just suspicious that merely few days ago she was one of the major suspects and now you were only protecting her, while you're only searching for a reason to assume that I am Kira. – Light sounded like I was doing something extremely unfair.

-It's somewhat cute, but… - Matsuda started but Aizawa glared at him

-Matsuda! – Chief Yagami jelled. He was at least one person who I was comfortable to co-work with. Light was Kira, Matsuda was idiot, Aizawa was too… inflexible, Ukita and Mogi weren't very useful actually, but maybe they weren't bad at all.

-I assure you all that there's nothing between me and this girl. – I stated with emotionless voice. This was the end of topic… and in this girl's case, she was horribly troublesome…

**Few hours later. Abi's POV**

I was dying. From. Boredom. Really, how long normal human can stand sitting closed in someone's bedroom? I couldn't even eavesdrop, because they were talking Japanese. I laid myself on the bed, which was complete mess, since I haven't any better things to do than throwing pillows around and catching them before they touch the ground. Finally, L opened the door and walked inside. Task Force had to leave already.

-What were you thinking? – L asked, and however his voice seemed emotionless, I could feel his angry, intense glare on me. I cringed involuntarily and covered myself in blanket, like this could protect me from L's anger.

-Sorry… - I squealed quietly… What I was thinking? I just wanted to annoy Light a bit, really… but that wasn't sounding like good excuse. I peeked from under the blanket but L was still annoyed.

-Now I have to teach you some Japanese until they find out that was a lie. – He said, sitting in his usual manner on the egde of bed. He started to teach me basic words and sentences until early morning of next day, surprisingly, I wasn't even sleepy, after sleeping over about 20 hours for one time. He was good teacher when he stopped glaring at me, and since I was good in learning languages, after all I was able to understand sense of most commonly used sentences, however he didn't bothered himself to teach me anything about grammar, or he was expecting me to get it by myself sooner or later. When he was going to leave I quickly caught his sleeve to stop him

-Yes? – He asked, raising no existing eyebrow.

- Could you stay? – I asked shyly. I didn't knew why exactly I wanted L to stay with me, but it was so boring to be alone in the room, and I didn't wanted to sleep already.

-Why? – He asked.

-Just stay, please… - I said, if it couldn't be considered as begging him. I released his sleeve. He "sat" on the egde of the bed again, staring at me curiously.

- I wanted to say… thank you. For that you protected me before the task force… I got carried away, I won't do it again… - I said. Since I was living in the same apartament with him, I really didn't want him to be mad at me.

-It's ok. I'd appreciate your suggestions as long as you won't try to get in my role in this investigation again. Should I assume that everything you said was true? – He asked me, surprisingly softly. I nodded.

-So shinigamis do exist? – L asked again, to be sure. I nodded again.

-Was shinigami in the room when you ordered Light to turn around? – He asked.

-Yes… probably. In original timeline he was… but I can't see shinigamis, so I'm not sure. – I said. Suddenly, I saw L was shaking, and he lost his balance in his unusual position, almost falling on me.

-I was… in the same room… with shinigami? – He asked with shaking voice. I leaned closer to him.

-It's ok. They are pretty harmless. – I said, smiling slightly. I found myself actually enjoying company of L.

- And one more thing – I said. L glanced at me curiously

-Yes? – He asked.

-My name is Abianvi… and you can call me Abi, nobody will guess full form of it, my parents were a bit eccentric. – I said. I just wanted him to know, all this "girl" thing was starting to annoy me.

-Indeed an unique name. – He assumed.

-Aren't you putting yourself in danger by telling me it? – L asked. I shrugged

-Sooner or later I will face the second kira, so it won't protect me anyway, and you still don't know my last name. – I said, smirking. He must noticed it, but I really wasn't expecting that I will get hit by a pillow for a little smirk… but I got. I stared at him, completely surprised. He smirked too. I narrowed my eyes and threw other pillow straight into detective, but he dodged it, and threw a pillow at me again. This time I caught this pillow in its flight, and threw it again in L's direction. I literally turned my thinking mode off, and used all my willpower only to accurately throw pillows… battle ended when I got tired, and, in addition, hit by two more pillows, because I wasn't trying to dodge any longer. I giggled quietly. Summing, it was about 53: 12 while L was the one who scored 53, since he was amazingly agile. I noticed a soft smile on his lips.

-You won… - I admitted. Who cares that was a kids game… it was still fun.

-Your last name? – He asked, smirking… by the way I noticed his hair was even more messy than usually… at least pillow hit him in face few times… but he looked good with it.

-Loneders. – I said. It was actually true, I had no intention in lying to L…

-Abianvi Loneders… - He tried it.

-Don't you try to say that in the front of Light. – I warned. I really don't wanted to be killed…


	11. Girl talk

_**Author's Note: **__Again, thanks very much for reviews, they keep me motivated :D _

_Kkoyuki: Thanks for advices! I hope I wrote this chapter better way ;)_

…

I've noticed slight, barely visible smile on L's lips. That was enough for me to know that my threat didn't affect him at all. Now I only hoped that he won't use me as live bait for Kira. Of course, awkward silence surrounded us quickly after this pillow fight incident. L stared at me for a while, and I lowered my head, trying to stand it and don't stare back. It was somewhat funny, because in my home dimension I always thought I could stand his gaze without much trouble… but watching the anime was different from meeting him in real… If this could be considered as real.

-What are you thinking? – I asked, quietly, covering my legs with the blanket while L was sitting in his usual manner on the edge of the bed.

-How to use information I've got today for my advantage. – He said.

-… and? – I asked curiously, laying my head on the soft pillow. For first time in this dimension I felt almost comfortable.

-We decided to wait for this second Kira to make next move. Maybe he'll reveal some new things that will help us to get any physical evidence, since report from someone who potentially can predict the future won't satisfy government. However, I must assume that gods of death must be invisible for people who are not Kira, but if they could interact with material world, It could be possible to notice some visible changes in suspects environment. I'll surely try to invigilate Light when he won't suspect that someone could watch him. – He said, biting his thumb, which was a sign that he was thoughtful at the moment.

-Like apple being eaten by itself? – I asked cheerfully.

-So gods of death really love apples? – He asked with slight smile on his lips. He turned his head to me, watching me cautiously with his wide eyes. I smiled cheerfully and nodded…

…

Task force intercepted next message from second Kira, with a piece of journal next day. Of course now I understood something from all Japanese talk, but still not much. Chief Yagami phoned Light to inform him about the news. Of course, young Yagami arrived soon. Chief let him see the journal. He seemed surprised. Meanwhile, I was occupying my armchair, and watching the whole scene. Light said that this journal entry was from last year, and thanks to L I understood. If only teachers in schools could teach that effectively... After a while L asked him if he thinks it's real. Light obviously said that this Kira must be stupid. I fought the urge to giggle when Matsuda quickly agreed with him, like it would make him look smarter. Next they talked something not very important, so I wasn't listening very cautiously, it was something about causing medial panic by showing the message and journal in TV. Of course I was pretending that I'm paying attention, so L won't have to protect me anymore because I'll do something suspicious… And if it comes to L, he was devouring chocolates. I started to wonder where he's keeping all these sweets. Maybe I could "borrow" some when he won't watch. Anyway, L walked towards other armchair and crouched in it, then started to explaining his plan to the Task Force. I waited for a certain moment. Finally L said that they will put more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and the second location which name I didn't heard, and send undercover officers to both locations in days mentioned in journal. Matsuda was the first to volunteer, since he wasn't well known as policeman. The second volunteer was Light. Unfortunately I couldn't stop it, but I could go with them…

-I also want to go. – I said, and everybody but L turned their heads in my direction (L was sitting in opposite of me anyway) Light was almost glaring at me, when other task force members were simply surprised.

-I don't think it's necessary – Light said to me in English, with calm voice, glancing at L who just gave me amused stare.

-It's no harm if you go.- detective said with blank expression. I smiled. Now I could do something with all this second Kira thing. Honestly I wasn't considering Misa as evil person, all she had done was caused by gratitude for Kira and love for Light. As long as my beliefs won't let me act like her in her place, I don't blame her for the mess she caused.

-But… no offense, but I would suggest you to get changed and take care for your appearance if you're coming with us, girl… - Matsuda said sheepishly and scratched back of his head. I've blushed a bit and nodded, although I was aware how messy I looked… but anyway, I wasn't expecting anyone here to point it out.

-I know, I know… - I replied, smiling slightly, because whatever he said, there was no way to get angry at someone as cute as Matsuda.

Of course after Task Force left L phoned to Matsuda, asking him to keep a close eye on Light and me… and something other, but I hadn't understood this time. Later I've received next Japanese language lesson, I've asked L to translate some sentences I was planning to use in Aoyama, and he explained how to read Japanese language. After all I fell asleep rather quickly.

…

After few days I went to Aoyama with Light and Matsuda. I borrowed some clothes from L, so if instead of my golden hair I had black, I would look like female version of him… or maybe not, I wasn't slouching like him, I've got rid of bad posture few years ago. Light also brought some of his schoolmates, introducing us as his cousins. I've noticed that Light slightly tensed when we were passing by Blue Note club.

-Hey, Touta, can we enter the club? - I've asked in Japanese (I've practiced it before), smiling faintly.

-Sure, why not? – He said with cheerful smile. Some of Light's schoolmates nodded enthusiastically, when Light himself wore stoical face expression while turning his face to me. Of course he couldn't refuse without a reason he could tell, and we walked toward the club entrance. I remembered that Misa was here, and I could tell where she was, even if she has black hair here and she was wearing glasses to avoid being recognized later. Most of us ordered some snacks and coffee, L gave me some money too, so after (long) while of hesitation I've ordered strawberry shortcake. It wasn't my favorite, but I believed that every kind of cake is good, and I wanted to annoy Light by acting a bit like L. Luckily, Light's friends had enough time to occupy every free table left in club (There was rather big crowd here). I've walked towards the table, where Misa was sitting in her disguise.

-Sorry, could we sit here? other tables are occupied… - I asked her politely in Japanese, placing my hand on one of free seats, as Matsuda, Light and unlucky one of his schoolmates joined me. I saw her freezing for a second when she stared at Light with wide eyes.

-Yes, sure… - She replied cheerfully with wide smile when she snapped out of first shock. Of course nobody but me and maybe Light had an idea about what she was so shocked, but also nobody pointed it out, we just sat in free seats. Light gave me a quick glance right in the moment when mischievous smirk appeared on my lips for few seconds. It was my version of his "just as planned" smirk. He narrowed his eyes while looking at me. I giggled and turned my head to Matsuda who looked a bit confused, surely he was wondering if it was something he should inform L about. Suddenly Misa asked us what brings us to this place. It wasn't suspicious action after all, she was simply trying to start a conversation but Matsuda flinched a bit, because either sudden sound startled him or he was clever enough to suspect her as second Kira. I've turned to her, smiling.

-Oh, my cousin, Light brought us here for sightseeing, I've… never been in Tokyo before. – I answered stuttering a bit, because I have forgot few Japanese words.

-You're foreigner? – She asked curiously, surely noticing my lacks in language, and the fact that my name wasn't Japanese one…

-Yes… can you speak English? I'm really not fluent in Japanese, so… - I smiled sheepishly, scratching back of my head.

-Of course! – She answered happily in English. I saw that she was about to say something, but waiter finally brought us our food. Strawberry shortcake for me, coffee (which isn't exactly a food) for Light's schoolmate and Matsuda and small bag of chips for Light himself.

-Forgive me I didn't introduced myself, I'm Misa… and what are your names? – Misa finally spoke.

-I'm Light Yagami. – Light introduced himself.

-You can call me Abi and this is my other cousin, Touta – I've said before Matsuda would give her an alias, which might be suspicious to her, since she already knew our names. Even I wasn't lying, Abi was a common shortcut of my name, so she won't consider is as lie. At least she may think that I simply don't like my strange sounding name, and that's why I'm not using it. After us Light's schoolmate introduced himself too.

-Nice to meet you! – Misa said cheerfully , when I picked up small spoon, holding it by two fingers, in delicate manner, and started to eat my cake. Blonde stared at me for a while. Of course I was acting odd, and I was acting odd on purpose!

-huh? You want this cake? – I asked innocently while glancing at her, catching her at staring me. She seemed a little surprised.

-No, no… I was just wondering… why do you hold your spoon like that? – She asked, cocking her head, when Matsuda and Light exchanged glances. I giggled.

-Oh, I think I've picked this habit from my friend I'm living with… I don't have germophobia or something. – I laughed. Just now I noticed how much I missed casual conversations without any smart-talking.

-You mean you live with boyfriend? – She asked curiously, leaning forward. I've blushed slightly. Here the girl talk starts…

-No, it's not like that… he's not my boyfriend. – I replied in defensive tone. L and Me? Misa giggled happily.

-Sure… - She said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, making me blush even harder… I glanced at Light, catching Matsuda on whispering something to teen's ear. I've rolled my eyes.

- And you? Have you someone on eye? – I almost whispered leaning forward to Misa. Blonde glanced at Light.

-Your cousin is really cute – She whispered to my ear. I laughed.

-Touta? I couldn't disagree! – I couldn't help but laugh happily. Of course I knew that she didn't mean Matsuda, but he was the one who could be described as cute… and I saw him blush heavily, with sheepish smile on his face

-No! I didn't mean him! – Misa said quickly in defensive tone, and poor Matsuda dropped his head with sad smile on his lips. I leaned closer to her.

-Oh… if you mean Light… you know that's not good idea, he can be a real asshole – I whispered to her ear, in deadly serious tone, glancing at said teen in the same time. His face expression was calm, but I easily saw spark of annoyance in his eye. I wonder if he heard what I said?

- Oh… - She glanced at Light too, I couldn't name the felling I saw in her eyes, was it doubt?

-But you know… actually Touta is searching for a girlfriend! – I laughed, causing Matsuda blush once again…


	12. Philosophy

_**Author's note: **__ I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this update, I had so much other things to do that for long time I couldn't even start writing this chapter. Thanks for all people who reviewed, followed or favorited the story, as long as I'm writing it for fun and to practice my English, it's nice to know that people enjoy it, and it keeps me motivated ;)_

…

Misa giggled, smiling widely .

-Oh, really? – she asked raising an eyebrow while looking at Matsuda, who wore the most innocent face I've ever seen. He was probably terribly embarrassed.

-It's just t-they who keep telling that to everyone!- Matsuda said sheepishly, pointing at me and Light. I laughed cheerfully, and it wasn't fake laugh. I was really enjoying this day.

-You're really cute! – said Misa, finally becoming convinced about Matsuda's cuteness

-Really? – He blushed even more, scratching back of his head in embarrassment.

-Oh, don't be shy, Touta! – I told him with amused voice. Misa chuckled happily, and Light send me annoyed glance. I've just noticed that Light's schoolmate who was sitting with us left to other table, even if he needed to stand because there wasn't any more free seats, probably because he had nothing to talk about when he was here, with us. Of course Light haven't much to say too, but I was sure that he won't leave since he tried to keep close eye on me. He opened his bag of chips and started to eat them (at least not as dramatically as that chip when he was under surveillance). Matsuda took last sip of his coffee, trying to act properly in awkward situation I've placed him in.

-Hmm… Abi, what do you think about Kira? – Misa asked suddenly with thoughtful tone. Of course this question wasn't suspicious by itself, I could imagine that everybody talked about it lately, especially in casual conversations, so she must felt safe to ask it.

-I don't know… I don't usually judge things as good or evil. I don't see death penalty as something immoral, since it's sick for me to pay taxes which are used to feed all these criminals in prisons, who don't do anything and live for free, even if they don't have much freedom, it's still not a proper punishment, because most of them is probably not concerned about it… - Oh great, I was about to start rant about my world-view. Light gave me quick, curious glance, probably considering if maybe I was on his side, but I don't finished my rant already… but before I could continue, Misa cut me off.

-You know, I support Kira's doings too, he punished the man who… killed my parents… - Her last words was said in much sadder tone, before I cut her off this time

-Wait, wait, I don't finished yet… - I said with sympathetic smile

-As I said, I don't think about it as bad or evil, since I rather don't have solid moral sense at all, but I didn't said that I support Kira… - I began again.

-But why? He wants a better world for us all. World where we won't need to worry if we're safe or not, where everybody could live a peaceful life. – I could only smile lightly on Misa words. It was one of my rare expressions that I called "wise smile". Of course it always meant that I was going to start long lecture about something. Here I could say really much, since even Light was curious to hear it. In my dimension I often thought about reasons why exactly I don't like Kira's doings if I don't have anything against death penalty, and I've collected many, much more complicated than just moral feelings.

-You see, it's just not going to work. Even if Kira will defeat L and whoever who would want to stop him in future, It's just not going to work. People will be always unhappy about something, as long as old generation that knew from their own experience how was before could worship Kira, and be happy because of their peace, the new generations born under Kira's reign would slowly get frustrated just because of boredom in the world where you don't have to worry about your safety, not to mention all these boundaries, rules and pressure. Surely many of these people would just go insane and commit worse crimes, no longer caring, or in worse scenario learn how to keep their identify in absolute secret, so Kira couldn't do anything about them. – I told.

-It's just human nature. They won't be satisfied by knowledge that past was worse, so much like we don't worship actual level of medicine only because in middle ages people were dying from tooth caries. In fact, we mostly hear complaining about actual medicine level, so… - I ended my rant. Misa looked thoughtful, Light raised an eyebrow while looking at me, and Matsuda… he nodded with amazement in eyes, like I just cleared him from his doubts about Kira's doings.

-And no offence, but all this justice is for me only euphemism of simple revenge. I've suffered so the one who caused it must suffer too, because he was too strong/smart opponent to me so I couldn't prevent it. I assume that it's not considered as politically right view, true? it's all selfish thinking and won't do any real good, just add more suffering for someone's sick satisfaction. – I added. Let them think whatever they want. I didn't expected Light to change his mind after my rant, he was probably too corrupted by his god complex to agree with even most reasonable arguments, but it wasn't too late for Misa. She was sympathetic and sensitive girl who was just doing what she thought was right without any intentions to rule the world or something… And I've remembered that in truth her real deep fascination in Light started after the aoyama, when she found Light's file, not right after seeing him, so she wasn't infatuated yet, she could just admire his looks right now, especially after what I said about him and about Kira. Maybe she'll change her mind?

- I've never thought about this way, but it seems true… - Misa muttered thoughtfully.

-It won't resurrect my parent's even if this man is dead… - She added, quieter and sadder, dropping her head. I laid my palm on her shoulder, just to comfort her, completely ignoring Light's gaze on me.

-It's okay to be sad, but nothing will change the past… look at this other way. You must go on, in fact, if they would be still alive you surely won't be the same person you are… and you will never know if it would be better, or worse. The point is to always look at the brighter side of life. – I whispered to her ear. She smiled lightly.

- Thanks… really. – She said to me, straightening herself in seat. Moment after that Light finished his bag of chips, and Matsuda finished his coffee long time ago… not to mention that I've devoured my cupcake right in the beginning.

-Maybe we should go? We have much more sightseeing to do. – Light asked with obviously fake smile. Matsuda and I nodded.

-So, goodbye Misa, it was nice talk – I said to girl with real cheerful smile as I stood from my seat.

-Goodbye! – She said happily. After saying farewells we all walked out of Blue Note and continued walking through Aoyama, just to come back to hotel a few hours later… Now I only needed to wait and see, if my plan worked. It would be bad if Misa still wanted to worship Kira, and then I would need to follow plan B, which was way more risky, and more difficult, because I would need L to trust me completely, which was something like mission impossible, since even I knew I was looking as suspicious as it was possible, even for task force, not to mention for him… But if plan A will work I won't be able to predict Light moves any longer, because he would make different decisions without Misa. Then I will have to rely on L's intelligence…


	13. Suspicions

In next days we were visiting other places mentioned In the journal second kira send, of course we've found nothing. Well, there was nothing to look for, since I met Misa in Aoyama, so on these trips I was rather daydreaming than paying attention to my surroundings, which Matsuda surely noticed, but I genuinely don't care if he'll spill all his suspicions to L or not. Back in Headquarters (or hotel room, if you prefer) Matsuda reported everything to L, of course including my little chat in Aoyama. Light of course not mentioned about girl's suspicious acting in the beginning. Maybe intentionally or maybe because of all this girl talk that happened later. Suddenly letter W appeared on L's laptop screen. Watari informed us that sakura TV just received another message from the second Kira. Just like in anime… does that mean that my plan failed? That Misa will still try to meet Light? This was bad…

All task Force but L and me (because I wasn't in need to look closer at the W letter if I heard everything anyway) stood up and came nearer to the laptop. Soon Watari displayed the message.

-I was able to find Kira… - computerized voice started. Everyone, even me, stared at the monitor. Light was probably shocked and I clenched my fists, but both of our reactions passed unnoticed.

-But I found something else. I won't try to meet you anymore Kira, I know it would be only additional weight to you… - I cocked my head to the left. What is she going to say?

-I don't know if it's right anymore. As I said, I won't tell anyone your identify, and I won't kill you, but I won't help you anymore. I don't want any more suffering in this world. – Transmission ended. I couldn't help but straighten my back in the armchair with proud, victorious smile on face. Say whatever you want, but keeping pokerface is not for me. I turned to Light to notice barely visible angry twitch on his face, which faded quickly as L glanced in our direction.

-echm… - Matsuda started shyly. L turned head in his direction

-Yes Matsuda? – Detective asked with blank face expression.

-These words about suffering… were similar to those Abi said in Note Blue club in Aoyama. Were they, right Light? She said something about it to that girl… - Matsuda said, glancing at Light and me. So my plan worked. No Misa's interference, no Rem's sacrifice, and well… bunch of suspicious glares at me.

-Indeed they are… - Light muttered.

-I think that maybe this girl talk was some kind of code, and that would obviously mean that this girl was second Kira, and Abi or whatever her name is, was Original Kira. Of course Kira would want his imposter to stop interfering since she spilled so many information to us, It's possible that he used the casual meeting as occasion to tell second kira to stop. What would you say about it, Abi?- Teen asked, and I sent him annoyed look, feeling sudden urge to throw something at him.

-If you must try to put the blame on me, you could at least mention I'm "she" not "he"… - I replied, glaring at him. I saw by the corner of eye that Matsuda fought hardly to not chuckle at my comment. Light seemed to be caught off guard. Surely he expected me to try to fight back.

-Be serious! Abi, these are pretty probable charges against you, you should explain it! – Aizawa yelled at me, and I rolled my eyes in ignorance.

-I know who I am, and I don't need to prove I'm not someone else… beside I don't think that girl from Note Blue could be capable of killing someone, she have pretty weak character, too weak to take weight of murder at her arms. If we keep working like that we could as well start picking random strangers from street as suspects…- I replied peacefully. That was not lie, of course Misa killed these people, but task force don't actually know there's enough to write someone's name in notebook to kill, so she wasn't exactly conscious of the pain her victims felt, if she was, she couldn't take it.

-I think that too… she was pretty innocent. – interrupted Matsuda, with sheepish smile on his face.

-And I don't think that convincing people that Kira is not right is a crime… that could be a pretty coincidence, or someone overheard our talk… it was rather crowdy inside the club, and we weren't exactly quiet – I added, laying my palm at stapler which was on the cupboard nearby my seat, just in case if I would need to throw small object at someone. Light send me annoyed glance but don't said anything at all. For all the time L was observing us with blank face expression. Do he still suspect me?

-Of course we've found physical evidence so when DNA checking reports will come tomorrow, we'll find this second Kira, and force him to spill who's this Kira he recognized. – Detective finally spoken, and I've frozen. How could I be so blind! Fact that second Kira stopped killing won't stop this childish bastard from chasing her! I must do something before DNA reports arrive, or this stubborn detective will die from Rem's hand earlier than he was supposed to in original timeline! Luckily nobody noticed my reaction before I relaxed… nobody but L.

…

After the task force left I've stolen next of L's white long sleeved shirts (Yes, he does change… he just have multiple units of the same outfit!) and left to my bedroom to get changed. (Okay, that was L's bedroom, but I've claimed it as mine anyway, he don't even use it.) I've merely had time to take old shirt off when I heard doors opening. I've literally jumped on bed and covered myself with blanket as fast as it possible, before L just walked in.

-Get out! – I shouted at him, clearly annoyed, as he came nearer the bed in his usual slouched posture.

-Why? – He asked, like he really didn't knew. I meaningfully glanced at shirts which lied on the edge of bed. L followed my gaze, and scratched back of his head, then turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I've sighed and wore clean shirt in peace. When I came out of bedroom, L was crouching in his seat in front of laptop.

-I believe that you're conscious there are surveillance cameras in this bedroom anyway. – He said without even looking at me, but with teasing smirk on his face. I growled silently and reached for stapler on nearby cupboard, then threw it in detective direction, hitting him in arm. Without any bigger reaction he raised his gaze to look at me.

-That really hurts. – He stated, simply, like nothing happened, with completely blank face. I've crossed my arms.

-That's good, because it was supposed to hurt. – I replied with clearly annoyed expression on face.

-Anyway, we need to talk. Seriously. – I stated, this time in deadly serious tone…

_**Author's Note: **__again, thanks for reviews, it's nice to know you like this story. I know I'm leaving a little cliffhanger here but I couldn't think up better moment to end the chapter._


	14. Late night talk

- I believe that this girl you were talking to in Note Blue was indeed second Kira. – L stated in monotone voice, staring straight at my eyes.

-Indeed. I must ask you to leave her in peace. – I replied. I had nothing to hide from L when task force wasn't there.

-That's not an option, Abi. She killed many innocent people and unknown, but surely high number of criminals. Even if she decided to stop, it doesn't make her any less guilty. Justice must be served –Detective said, without showing any emotion. I felt urge to throw something at him again, but there were no more throw-able objects in my reach.

-I believe Matsuda told you what I think about this justice, even if you didn't bugged my clothes before we went to Aoyama.- I said, or rather growled, staring at him with spark of annoyance in my eyes. I wasn't angry because he wanted to punish Misa, honestly, I wouldn't care if this wouldn't mean he'll die from the hand of overprotective god of death. I was angry because he was so stubborn!

-Your views at justice have nothing to do with this case. If punishing Kira is not your intention, I don't see the reason why you're so willing to help in the investigation. – He told. His voice was completely blank. Normally I wouldn't care, but my "I-don't-care-as-long-as-it-have-nothing-to-do-wit h-me" attitude suddenly disappeared. It was starting to make me more and more annoyed. I stepped closer to him, leaning over the table behind which he was crouching.

-Because I don't want you to die! – I yelled, my knees were shaking, but I managed to stand still. I let out a sigh, trying to calm down. I saw glint of surprise in L's black eyes. Surely he didn't expected me to yell at him out of sudden.

-Listen… – I started, dropping my head, with much calmer voice.

-You said that risking your live and allowing someone to easily take it are two completely different things. This girl… is destined to live a long, happy life. You know… not all gods of death are neutral. If you'll be the one who'll bring misfortune to her life, or worse, you'll decide to end her life, there's an overprotective god of death, who will kill you! I've made her doubt Kira's ideals, so she won't be used by Kira to get you. I believe you'll find a proof against original Kira without capturing her. You can't present DNA test results to task force!– I told, feeling weaker with each sentence I've said. I knew I was sounding desperate, but what could I do? L raised his head to look at me again.

-You're asking me to let criminal with power to kill with heart attack unpunished. I can't do this. – He stated, as emotionless as ever.

-World would be a better place… If people would learn to forget and forgive other's faults from the past. There will never be any peace, if they can't forgive something that will never repeat.– I said, glancing at L. I felt dizzy and for my own safety, I sat on the floor. Last thing I needed was to collapse because of nerves.

-Are you okay, Abi? – Detective asked with softer voice, I also saw that he stood up and approached me.

-No, I'm not. I feel dizzy, and I don't want to faint here. Could you stop being so stubborn? This second Kira isn't even a challenge for you! It's not worth your life! – I tried to yell at him, but I was too weak. I took deep breath and raised my gaze to look at L who stood above me. He laid his hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit under his touch, but it was strangely comforting.

-You should go to sleep. Get up, I'll lead you. – He said, calmly, removing his hand. I've obeyed, standing up. My knees were still shaking, I wasn't sure if I won't collapse, but I felt detective's arm behind my back. L helped me to get to bedroom, and when I covered myself with blankets, lying on bed and closed my eyes, he left to main room again.

What was up with me? I was surely feeling better under warm covers, but I didn't remember that simple nerves can make me feel sick. But for me, I had good reason… if I couldn't save him, what would be the sense of me being here? As if that was not enough, I felt strangely attached to this detective… he was no longer just a character in anime, he was a real person, and well, I was living with him for at least month… I couldn't be unaffected if something would happen to him.

I was tired, so soon I fell asleep, just to wake up in the early morning of next day. The first thing I noticed was the envelope lying on the pillow beside me. I sat up and picked it. There was something written in kanji on it, but under Japanese inscription there were English words "DNA test results - department of criminology" written in scruffy handwriting. Envelope seemed untouched, so no one saw what was in it… or L wanted me to think like this. I didn't heard any voices from main room, maybe task force didn't already arrived. Wait… what time was it? I looked at wall clock, only to see that was about 4 o'clock in the morning.

-L…? – I moaned, looking at half-open door to main room. All I could see through them was light of laptop screen in the dark room. Soon I heard footsteps, as said detective came to my room. I've barely seen him in the darkness.

-You should get more sleep if you're sick. – He said in surprisingly soft voice, approaching the bed I was in. He leaned over me, just to take an envelope from my hands. I wasn't holding it too tightly anyway. I leaned back, and laying my head on the biggest pillow with quiet sigh

-I'm okay. I just got too much nerves yesterday… I'm not sleepy - I've explained, and detective crouched on the edge of bed in his usual spot, rotating envelope in his hands. Did he really cared?

-That's good. – He said, shortly

-In case of second Kira… I won't show this envelope to task force. But I noticed that talking with them is making less and less sense, because you aren't very eager to tell them the truth. You're leading them to dead end by withholding information. If you can tell me the truth, then why you're hiding it from them? – L asked in monotone voice, turning his head to me. I smiled slightly.

-Because I don't trust them… and I'm very conscious that they believe that I'm Kira more than they will ever believe Light is. I'm also conscious that under their suspicions my version of "why I know so much about kira" is highly unbelievable. In best case they would insist on putting me in confinement, so Kira could frame me by stopping his killings for some time. I don't have a death wish. – I said, calmly, closing my eyes, but I wasn't going to sleep anymore…


	15. Prove it to me!

**-**I assure you, they wouldn't put you in confinement without my order. – L said again, in the same monotone voice. Heh. If I haven't closed my eyes before I would roll them at this sentence.

-You started sounding like you would actually protect me… You suspect me to, the only difference is that in opposite to them, you don't pick sides, and you consider all possibilities. When you can consider such improbable things like transfer between dimensions, to they every very truthful word about Kira's actions from my mouth screams "she's Kira!". And if they'll get really tired of you suspecting "oh, so perfect" Light they will put me in confinement whatever you'll approve or not, and find enough evidence to convict me as Kira even without Light's help… - I said, sounding uncaring, I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

-They are bunch of adult men. They are fully capable of making decisions on their own… okay, maybe except Matsuda… but it doesn't matter at all. – I added, finishing my sentence with quiet sigh

-Your actual words only raise the percentage of you being Kira. It's like 55% now. – Detective stated simply. I sighed… again.

-I don't care… not any longer. I'm sitting here in your hotel room, eating nothing but your food, if you can call all those candy a food, I don't even own any clothes, cause everything I wear belongs to you, and my only woman clothes are actually stolen. As if it's not enough I don't even peek my head outside the hotel room without your permission. I feel like being owned, seriously… I would pass as a pet rather than some weird kind of god… You really think I could plan this all along? – I asked with uncaring tone, opening my eyes just to stare at the ceiling

-You actually showed impressive skills if it comes to predict people reactions and farfetched consequences of certain actions, I don't consider it as impossible. –Detective said, turning his head to look at me.

-Yeah… and that's the skill Kira seems lacking, at least for me. Anyway, thanks, even if it won't put me in better situation. – I replied, simply. I don't suspect he intended to compliment me by pointing it out. I sighed, felling like I have no more adequate reactions than next sigh in this moment… It's possible that I was lacking social skills enough to don't know how to react when things got out of reach of my predictions. I have to get used to it, because I guess there won't be many things for me to predict in the future, since I've altered the timeline. It's not like I merely heard of Kira ant thought it won't work at few first seconds. That what L was seeing now was effect of long philosophical discussions with my mind when I was bored in my original realm. You'll always make impression of being super smart, when you had more than a year for thinking up every possible scenario out of simple boredom, with nobody actually knowing about it…

After a while of thinking in silence, I got up (not really, I just got up on my knees) and approached L from behind, just to lay myself nearer to him, near the edge of bed, but without touching him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, not thinking about anything anymore. L followed me with his gaze, but said nothing, instead he bit his thumb, deep in thought…

**L's POV**

I wondered what that girl was really thinking. At first she seemed more than enough prideful for being Kira, she also proved herself to know suspiciously much about me and case. What she was hoping to gain by showing her subjection to me? Fact that she practically lived on my own was truth. If she was Kira she may think that she'll fool me by being obedient and modest, with wasn't exactly Kira's personality features, but she acted different in the beginning. She acted like she was above everyone, like she could play with us like pawns. Now this sudden change of her attitude was strange.

Maybe… maybe I could test how deep she could hide her pride… because I knew it existed. I glanced at her, lying with closed eyes, very near the spot I was sitting in. My lips formed small smirk.

-You say you feel like being owned… Actually owning Kira sounds like encouraging possibility… – I've said, giving my words a bit… lustful tone, and then I leaned over her, placing my palm on her waist and stroking her in delicate manner. I felt her froze under my touch…

**Abi's POV**

I felt a hand stroking my waist, I've frozen, surprised and… terrified. I would never expect L to… he couldn't really mean it, could he? I've opened my eyes to see him leaning over me with smirk on his face

-I-I'm n-not Kira! – I said with quiet, shaking voice, slowly backing away from the edge of bed, but he didn't let me to by grasping his palm tightly around my wrist, when his second hand reached to my face. He grabbed my chin, not violently, but delicately, leaning closer to me, his face was a few inches from mine. I really could throw him out of me, I wasn't weak, but strangely my body refused to listen. I felt that his second hand let go of my wrist and stroked my arm.

-Then prove it to me. – He said with grin on his face, leaning closer, like he was going to kiss me or something. I instantaneously turned my head, to not look in his eyes, before it was too late. I felt his warm breath on my cheek, which was surely red from heavy blush…

**L's POV**

I saw her blushing, but she wasn't fighting at all. That's strange, I've expected a person like her to throw me off or slap me because of my acting, not actually give up. I've ran my one hand down her neck, then delicately stroked her above the collarbone. She wasn't looking at me, but from her fast breath I've deduced she was really scared… But I wasn't planning to hurt her, although I must admit that all this act made me a little… excited. I've smiled to myself and ran my second hand down her waist.

-Let me think… how could you prove it to me, my little pet? – I've asked her, giving my voice a curious tone. She only shivered helplessly in response. How far she'll let me to go?

-RYUZAKI! – suddenly I heard Light's yelling mixed with Abi's surprised squeal. When did he get here? Ech, that's why I'm saying that girls are distraction. I quickly turned my head to see said teen standing before the door with clearly disgusted face expression

-That's what you're doing with woman suspects?! You're disgusting! – He yelled again when I stared at him with emotionless face. I glanced at the girl, who was still frozen on my bed. I see that my little experiment won't pass without any explaining to the rest of Task Force…

_**Author's Note: **__Oh, L, must you always scare a living crap out of girls in your way? I'm sorry if it's too much OOC, but I actually think that L could do something like that to check her reactions, we all know that he have no respect for other's personal space. Anyway, thanks for reviews ;) through the school year I may update rarely, but next chapter will probably appear until this week ends._


	16. Concerns

**Abi's POV**

For the first time I could tell thanks to Light for coming in, but I was completely confused by L's behavior and too scared to say a word. What was in the mind of the detective? Why had he done this. I've barely noticed what Light was yelling about, I stared at L who was crouching on the bed, beside me. He looked emotionless again… he told Light something about investigating the case, I didn't fully understood this sentence, I still wasn't fluent in Japanese, but it only resulted in a little change of Light's yells. Now he was surely more annoyed at L than disgusted. I also heard the footsteps over teen's yells, so I shyly turned my head in the doors direction, to see that chief Soichiro peered over the door, asking his son what's going on. I took a deep breath, staying motionless. Now attention was honestly last thing I wanted…

**L's POV**

-I understand your annoyance, Light, but I had my reasons to choose this method to check my suspicions. As I said, I'll solve this case using all available measures. Catching Kira is now the highest goal. – I said to the teen and partly to his father. Of all Japanese accents this time I choose the most complicated one to speak, because if she understood I didn't really mean it, the whole thing would be pointless.

-sexually harassing this girl is not any method! – told chief Yagami with disgusted grimace at face. He was wrong. There was too many contradictions in her psychological profile to make it ultimately fit in Kira's character or not. I must find out what was her real personality, and what was an act. The only way was to put her in seemingly very serious situation and watch how she'll react. I couldn't let her to just predict my moves anymore if I wanted to get the answer.

Light only send me irritated glance and walked towards the bed, extending his hand to her. He surely wanted to help her to get up, but considering her strange antipathy to him it wasn't his most clever move…

**Abi's POV**

All the time L was mumbling something in Japanese in such strange accent that I didn't understood anything (I had a feeling that he just didn't want me to understand whatever he said, but this was actually last thing in my mind), but I was rather glad that he centered all attention around him… but after a while of discussion Light approached the bed, leaned closer to me and extended his hand in my direction… too confused to think logically anymore I only thought 'how dare he?' and out of sudden I raised one of my hands and slashed his face with my nails, missing his eye by a mere inch, for his luck, and backed away, accidentally bumping at L, who almost lost balance in his strange sitting position, causing me to jump out of bed and go to the corner of the room… bunch of perverts!

**L's POV**

As I thought… Light got his face pretty injured. I was a bit surprised that she slashed him so hard to draw blood. At least I could say thanks to Light for informing me that her nails could be that dangerous… even if it wasn't his goal… or not.

-Ashhh… - He hissed from pain, and chief Yagami got away to find first aid kit.

-I wouldn't try to approach her for a while, as you see, she's pretty unpredictable in her current state. – I stated, keeping my accent.

- And It's your fault! For the sake or investigation or not you can't treat human being like that. – Teen said angrily while keeping his palm covering wounded side of his face

-Catching Kira is actually more important. – I replied in monotone, not allowing any discussion. It wasn't his business, he could be Kira as well as her, and he couldn't probably expect me to play fair. The one who strikes first wins. In next few whiles chief called Light to get his wounds fixed, so annoyed teen left my bedroom. I turned my head to the girl, who was sitting in the corner, staring at me warily. For some reason I wasn't the one who got his face devastated. Interesting. There were actually few possibilities why things got this way. Light gesture mixed with her plain dislike to him could be the drop which overflowed the goblet, but she could as well be fully conscious of her actions. She might did it to show she's siding with me, which meant she looked through my plan… but there was another possible option. Maybe she didn't tried to fight me because a part of her mind actually enjoyed it? Or she developed some subtle affection to me. But this option was rather improbable for my eye, she rather wouldn't be as frightened if it was it.

**Abi's POV**

He was staring at me! Literally, he was crouching on the edge of bed and staring in my direction with his poker-face as nothing happened! And what could I do now? There was no way to get away from him… I was cornered. Literally and metaphorically… and for what? For trying to save his damn life! But still I couldn't just leave him at the mercy of Kira, If I wouldn't try to save his Life then what was my purpose for being here? There's no way I would help Kira win. I had my reasons.

-Come. – suddenly, he said that one simple word. Was he thinking I was his dog!? But… somewhat that was my fault I mentioned this "being owned" thing… and he just enjoyed the idea. Oh, stupid me! But I seriously felt like that.

-Come to me. – He replied, in soft, almost encouraging tone, switching his usual poker-face to light smile. Must he be so cute while he's smiling? He wanted me to come nearer… for what? Did he wanted to finish what he had started before? But that's impossible, since Light and Soichiro are in next room… however, if I would consider that Light probably don't give a crap about me any longer after what I did to his pretty face, and Soichiro caring for Light's face ten times more than for a random strange girl, and a Kira suspect… then nobody would possibly rescue me from L, until rest of Task Force arrive. But… I rather wanted to think that L won't hurt me… he wasn't like that in Anime, all he did was invading Misa's personal space in one moment, but without any intention of touching her. Something was not okay with his actual behavior…

-Abi, come here. – He repeated once again, I decided to trust him. After a while of hesitation I stood up and slowly approached the bed, looking like I was going for my execution or something like that. I sat beside him, but I kept enough distance to not let him reach me with his hand…

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, second chapter today. Light got his pretty face slashed! Thanks for all the reviews ;)_


	17. Explainations

L still stared at me, I probably blushed and turned my gaze to the floor, dropping my head. Just to not look at him.

-Why you came? – Detective asked out of sudden, in soft tone. 'What!?' was my very first thought. It was him who called me, do he remember? Or I'm going insane and I've imagined it?

-You called me. – I replied, trying to prevent my voice from shaking. That was too much events for one morning, and I wasn't used to get so much nerves at one time… honestly I was trying hard to don't start crying, but I just couldn't make myself look weaker than I already made. After my words was a moment of awkward silence.

-You came because I called you, after what I did? Did you thought that I would want to finish what I've started?– He asked with curiosity, his smile grew a bit wider. I felt a shiver running through my spine, but I couldn't force myself to run away… I needed an answer.

-Or maybe… you want me to finish? – There was some strange tone in his voice, and after saying that he slowly approached me.

-But… you're not like that… you don't really want it! – I've almost squealed when I felt his hand stroking my back. I heard him chuckle from behind me, actually I couldn't believe in L showing so much emotion…

-What makes you think like that? You're an attractive woman, Abi. You would have a rather big problem to find a male who wouldn't want it in my actual place… - He said in almost seducing tone of voice, leaning forward, so close to me that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. In the same time he surrounded me with his arms and pulled me into his embrace. His chin rested on my shoulder. He was surprisingly warm, my body relaxed a bit, but I wanted to get away. Unfortunately when I only tried to move his embrace tightened… and I had bad feeling that I couldn't overpower him. I heard him letting out feline-like purr. I was starting to panic, I had to do something or he'll…

-You wouldn't do that...! Right? You're probably just testing me! L, I said I'm on your side but I can't… - I tried to say, panicked, but suddenly L's palm covered my mouth, right in the moment when I started to raise my voice. I fought my instinct to use nails… I didn't wanted to hurt him, I remained motionless.

-Hush… - He whispered to my ear and let me go, backing away to his previous crouching spot, starting to stare straight forward, putting his thumb to his lips, plainly spacing out… or thinking about something intensively. Wait… I was right? He _pretended_ to want to rape me in order to test me? I just gaped at him, totally confused.

**L's POV **

She figured it out. There was no sense in continuing this. I was actually impressed that she managed to deduce this under huge stress I've put her in. She surely was intelligent enough to handle being Kira, but she kept claiming she's on my side and seemed unnaturally subordinate to me, and in the same time she really didn't changed her attitude much if it comes to others. Interesting…

-I guess it would be fitting to apologize for this test. I must ask you to act naturally when rest of the task force arrive, I don't really need anyone to see me as incapable of controlling my urges. – I stated in my usual, emotionless voice, glancing at the girl beside me. I didn't wanted her to act like I would hurt her in the front of police officers, even if possibility that Light or chief Yagami will spill out what happened this morning was quite high. At the time, she stared at me with confused expression. It was incredibly easy to read her face, she didn't even bothered to hide her emotions. This honesty she was showing in front of me was intriguing.

-But… why? – She asked, very quietly, after long while of silence. Like she had no idea about what I was suspecting her… I decided to explain it to her, at least to prevent her from avoiding me like fire in the front of the others.

-Your behavior changed suddenly after the last message from second Kira. You always acted very confident, and suddenly you started to act like you were cornered. Is there any reason for that? – I asked. Suddenly she shook her head in obvious gesture of resignation, like if I asked stupid question.

-I convinced second Kira to stop. I've altered the timeline, and that means I can't predict and prevent Kira actions anymore. I don't know what will happen next and I'm not any genius like you… and for the holy hell, couldn't you just ask? You scared a living soul out of me! –She told and let out a sigh.

-I'm rather not used to suspects who are answering questions honestly. I also have to say that you're actually underestimating yourself, Abi, I believe you'll be a valuable asset to the task force, if you'll learn to cooperate with others. – I stated

-So you don't suspect me any longer? – She asked in matter-of-fact tone. She didn't sounded like she was really concerned about this, but just interested.

-I've never said that, but actually possibility of Light being Kira is way higher. – I assured her. She just nodded in response. I stood up from a bed and picked up an envelope with second kira's DNA check results, which was lying on the floor, then hid it in the drawer. If it was like this girl said, it was really better to leave second Kira in peace. With physical proof like this I could always arrest her if it would be necessary. Maybe Abi was really trying to save me? Because from her behavior I've deduced that in her "original" timeline, I've most probably died because of this second Kira.

I've glanced at Abi once again, to see that she already covered herself with blankets. Probably she was going to get more sleep, and I'll have to deal with Yagamis… I've suddenly remembered warmth of her body. I would have lied if I told I didn't enjoyed this test a little, I've never held a woman in my arms before, even when I was teenager I wasn't able to get any human contact. This was practically my first case that included meeting in person with other people. Anyway, what would I do with her when I end this case? (I assumed that I will solve this. Loosing was not an option) She rather haven't any place to come back to, I didn't even knew how old she was. Surely she couldn't be more than twenty, but even if she wasn't underage, she didn't knew Japanese well enough to continue life on her own here… and despite of what she thought I wasn't enjoying idea of leaving her for the mercy of the street life. She probably had no idea what it takes, thinking only about "perfect freedom" it gives. It would be a waste if she would go criminal after solving Kira case. And about Case, it was really irritating how slowly it was going… I have to go up with some plan, but at first I need more information. I walked to the main room to check newest facts, closing bedroom's door behind me. It would be about half hour until Task Force will arrive. I noticed that Yagamis left, probably to do something with Light's wounds. For some reason the fact that he got hurt seemed very amusing to me. I crouched on the seat in the front of my laptop, turning it on again, because it extinguished itself because of being unused. This was a long morning…

_**Author's Note: **__Well, third chapter located in the same morning. I hope it don't bother you that plot is going so slow. Anyway, everything was finally explained. L was just pretending to see her reaction, but it seems that he really starts to care about her. Thanks for reviews _


	18. Meeting

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to all reviewers, especially to bored411 who helped me by correcting mistakes in this chapter. There was also a question if English isn't my first language, asked by a guest. Answer is yes, English is not my first language. I've already mentioned it in previous chapters, I hope it's clear now, If it wasn't before. Of course if you notice mistake, feel free to point it out, It helps me to learn the language._

**Abi's POV**

I woke up, hearing voices from the main room. My body shivered at the memory of my last dream. This whole morning event was bothering me in my sleep. I sighed and let go of the pillow, which, I noticed, I was subconsciously hugging through sleep. I sat on the bed and tried to overhear anything from the task force meeting, I still wasn't sure if I was allowed to go out of bedroom… wait… did I really need permission?! But I don't want L to be mad at me… but he wasn't my master or anything! But… Ech!

I shook my head and concentrated on listening. Japanese was hard to understand even without inner conflict in my head. I heard Aizawa's voice asking how it possible that DNA samples of the second kira were destroyed before they arrived to lab… destroyed? But the results of DNA test were in the envelope in the drawer… oh, L lied to them. I sighed, everything went right. Now there won't be any Misa around… and hopefully it will stay this way. I left the bed and approached the door to the main room, opened it a tiny bit and peered to the room. L immediately noticed it and turned his head in my direction.

-You can come here, Abi. – He said in English. I nodded, and came into the room. Everybody stared at me, even if I tried to ignore it, their eyes on me were making me feel uncomfortable. I looked around the room, searching for free seats, but the only one was on the left side of the sofa, right beside L's armchair, Light's usual spot. That bastard took my place on the opposite side of table! One side of his face was decorated with four congealed wounds after my nails. Even if his intention was to help me when this happened, I don't regret it after all. He deserved it! I took a deep breath and approached the sofa, with a dropped head. I hated being stared at by so many people. When I finally sat, L continued to explain how the DNA samples were "destroyed" and there was nothing they could do about it. And what was the purpose of me being here after all? I rested my head on the back of the couch and half-closed my eyes. Matsuda, who was sitting on the couch beside me noticed my movement.

-Ee… are you feeling well?- He asked shyly, gazing at me. I immediately shook my head.

-Yes, yes… I was… spacing out a little. – I explained quickly. He smiled sheepishly.

-Okay, no need to be so jumpy – He said, raising his palm a bit. I raised an eyebrow. I was jumpy? Maybe a bit… it was a little unnerving to be so near to L again.

-I just thought… remember that dairy entry from the second Kira? It said something about showing notebook to a friend in Aoyama… and we know that second Kira probably found the first in aoyama. And about this notebook thing… first kira needs a name and face right? But names tend to repeat, there can be many people sharing the same name. The real thing that allows people to identify a person is the face… then why would Kira need to know a name if he knows the face? If he could kill with his mind, then he could target a person who's face is known. A name isn't anything unique, it is completely unnecessary to target someone… unless you would have to write it somewhere to make person die… and this sentence about a notebook, maybe it isn't meaningless? Maybe Kira owns some magical notebook that kills people? I know it sounds ridiculous, but think about it, maybe this is how he kills. If it's true, then getting physical evidence wouldn't be so hard… - I spoke about my "thoughts". Of course a notebook of death was the last thing bothering me right now, I just knew about it, but they stared at me with wide eyes (except Light and L. Light seemed unnerved, but only for a short moment, and L… well, he just stayed calm.)

-Wow! It might be true! – Matsuda exclaimed. Even Aizawa seemed impressed

-That makes sense… we can't just state it's this, but if we acknowledge this possibility we'll finally have something to look for – He stated. Chief Yagami nodded, Light nodded a while later, Ukita and Mogi didn't said anything, but glanced at L, who was actually gazing at me.

-Impressive – Detective muttered.

-It's true, there may be connections between these facts. We should pay more attention to suspects who write anything in notebooks or even suspicious notebook-like items. – L continued, giving me a praising look. I smiled slightly to him, not conscious that my cheeks grew pink. I was happy that I've been useful for the case, at least for once.

The task force meeting didn't took very long. Surprisingly for me, the decision about searching over potential suspects houses wasn't told. Why? Finally when the last task force members left the hotel room I asked L about it.

-Watari already ordered certain people to search out Yagami's and Kitamura's houses in order to find suspicious notebooks or dairies when we were talking. We have secret codes for things like that. The report should come soon. – The detective said. I nodded.

-Since you know that, I would ask you to not leave my sight until they search out your bedroom. The surveillance cameras haven't found anything suspicious, but that doesn't mean you didn't write anything. – He added.

-Okay… - I said, leaning over the couch, with an uncaring voice. I didn't even have anything to write in, not to mention a death note, but let him search if he want to.

-Why did you blush when I looked at you? – He asked all of sudden, after the moment of silence. I rolled my eyes.

-My god, L, you think I could just forget about this "test" you served me this morning? – I asked, dropping my head, hoping I hadn't blushed again.

-If it's about that… I've already apologized. – He stated, simply, not sounding like he was really sorry about it. I sighed, turning my head in his direction.

-I'm not angry about it, L, but you can't expect something like this to evaporate from my mind immediately… You know, It was stressful. – I replied, half-closing my eyes. I still remembered being in his warm embrace, and his breath on my skin… and now when I knew he didn't intended to hurt me… these were almost pleasing memories… but he wasn't doing it because he wanted to either. He was just testing me, he wanted to know how much control he had over me. It was pretty sad to think about it this way.

-I know. – He stated in monotone…


	19. Burned evidence

He said he knew. What did he mean? Ech, nothing that would actually matter. I should stop thinking so much. There was a moment of awkward silence, when I haven't moved from the couch, and L remained motionless in his armchair, staring at the screen of his laptop. Suddenly someone shouted through the loudspeaker on the laptop, I managed to understand that something exploded somewhere, which made no sense at first, why would something explode?

-Exploded? Try to get whatever was left from the object that was in this drawer until it burns completely. Now! – L ordered instantly leaning closer to laptop with wide eyes. The voice from the laptop shouted something back, I didn't know if whoever was there, obeyed L's orders, but realization struck me immediately after the word "drawer" was said. Light had placed explosives in his drawer where he hid the death note, in order to destroy it if someone would try to remove the fake bottom by force. I should have warned them! Or maybe not? That would be much too suspicious if I knew about the trap. Light could say that I wanted to frame him, so I put Kira's weapon in his drawer (doesn't matter if it made any sense, since I've been under strict surveillance, It would still made people doubt me. ) I closed my eyes, trying to ignore my (very loud) surroundings, but when the shouting stopped I literally felt L's gaze on me. 'try to ignore that, Abi' I thought to myself, and pretended to be asleep. One minute, two, three, four… I stopped to count the seconds until the fifth minute, but a while after I felt a faint touch on my knee. I immediately flinched and the touch disappeared. I've opened my eyes quickly and saw L leaning back to his crouching position. My eyebrow raised a little as I send a confused look to the detective, but he stared at the screen again. I really started to think that was imagining things. It was weird.

After about fifteen minutes of complete silence Watari entered the room, startling me by making sudden sounds.

-Sir, the person who searched Kitamura's house found nothing suspicious, but the person who searched Yagami's house went to the hospital. The fire was extinguished, but if there were any evidence, it got burned – Old man reported

-Burned? Light must have put a lot of effort into destroying anything that was in that drawer in case someone would try to steal it – L muttered to himself, and I was just sitting there, because I didn't know if there's any appropriate response I should give. Of course Watari brought the cart of sweets too, so I've stolen few fruit pieces before L would forbid me. Luckily, he seemed to not mind.

-But still, burned evidence is nothing better than lack of it... – He continued in monotone. Surely he was very suspicious about Light, I could tell… but was the lack of a notebook meaning the end of Kira? Light surely had some pages hidden somewhere else, but it couldn't be enough to kill the rest of criminals and reach his goal… It's possible that he would try to get another notebook from Ryuk (probably by sacrificing many apples) or he'll try to find Misa, which I won't be able to prevent by sitting here. Luckily, there were very low chances for him to find the owner of the second notebook in near future, 'cause in Aoyama Misa was wearing a disguise. There was only one thing I was sure he won't do. He won't give up.

**Light's POV**

When I'd arrived in the front of my house, I smelled smoke from the building. Was there a fire? It looked like that. There was firefighters' vehicle parked on the street, and soon after I heard the ambulance coming. Were my mom and sister there? What caused this fire? My question was answered when ambulance parked in the front of my door, and people carried a human, definitely male, with major burns on the body, to the ambulance.

-Who's this? Are Mom and Sayu safe? – I've asked my father who stood next to me, I was really worried, despite what people could tell from my calm face.

-They are. Actually they should be in the shopping centre… It must have been a burglar – My dad answered. A burglar? Could that mean… L decided to search my room again, and one of his people discovered a fake bottom in my drawer? I'll have to check it later. If it was true then I would have to find a way to obtain another notebook.

-Was that your trap, Light? – I heard Ryuk's chuckle from behind me, but I couldn't respond anyhow, not when my father was there. There was also a possibility that man was a normal burglar who set the fire accidentally, I had to stay calm. Even if now it wasn't L, he'll surely order to search suspects' houses once again after that girl came up with the idea of killing notebook. She was surely more intelligent that I thought she is, if she deduced that much, when even L didn't. Furthermore, from the beginning she had managed to look through my plan like she already knew what will happen. I must find out who she is and eventually get rid of her before she'll tell L any more significant information

**Abi's POV**

For almost half hour I was thinking about how to get evidence for Light being Kira, without making myself look too suspicious. I glanced at L, who did pretty much nothing from the moment he was informed about the explosion.

-What's up, L? You don't seem very motivated – I broke the silence with question, cocking my head to the left. Detective turned his head in my direction.

-Even if it's very suspicious that Light's drawer exploded and destroyed whatever was in there, maybe even Kira's weapon, It's not real evidence, not useful. It's possible that we'll never get enough evidence to convict him, even if it would be obvious that he's Kira. – He sounded monotone, or even a little sad. C'mon, Kira outsmarted him (or rather his pawn) once, and yet he's sad? I sighed.

-It will be alright. We'll get the evidence sooner or later. – I said, partially to cheer him up, and partially because I was forcing my brain cells to work until some reasonable plan will come to my mind. I'm no longer able to predict the future, but I'll do my best to help in the investigation.

-That's very optimistic point of view. – L commented, staring at me, not sounding very convinced.

-I am an optimistic person. I lived a whole life with "it will be fine" as a motto, and I grew to believe in it. – I answered, simply, with a light smile on my lips.

-And you see, It's fine. We're alive, we have enough of everything needed to keep us alive, and even since I'm stuck here with you It's fine, because you're an awesome person… - I continued

-You think I'm awesome? – He asked, gazing at me with curious eyes.

-Well, you're the world greatest detective, that is awesome itself, and even your way of acting is awesome… I mean, you don't try to behave like other people, you're just being yourself, not trying to become a clone of all these people who are trying to hide their real selves under the mask of learned politeness for the sake of society's acceptation. It's really something worthy admiring. – I answered, then let out a quiet sigh and smiled.

**L's POV**

I stared at Abi with wide eyes. She really meant it? Of course, being complimented was pleasing, but yet strange… or rather unfamiliar. But it really couldn't make the bitter taste of defeat sweeter.

-There's already a high risk that we'll get killed by Kira. It doesn't feel fine by me. – I backed to the previous topic, in order to avoid her digging into my personality topic any further.

-Well, if that's the case, at least I will die knowing that I've done something great in my life… because fighting against Kira is a great thing. What fun would it be to spend all life safe and bored? – She asked in bright tone, with a shrug. It was intriguing how she practically didn't feel weight of this case on her. Even when she got stressed, stress was literally evaporating from her as soon as the stressing situation ended.

-You know, I have no idea if it was the reason why I ended up here, but last thing I've done in my home dimension… was a wish to be somewhere else… I didn't mean another place, but just somewhere where old bonds wouldn't restrict me anymore… where I could be just myself and don't care about others thoughts, just like you. – She suddenly admitted. I cocked my head to the right, gazing at her with a neutral expression. So that is what all this was about? She was afraid of disappointing someone who was important in her life, but living as others said her to was frustrating her at the same time. She has her own ambition, which, from what I noticed, wasn't matching any hopes of family built by proper citizens.

-You at least have people who were close to you. – I said, I didn't even know why.

-Yes. I understand that grass always seems greener where we're not, and in most cases, it really is. That what makes us happy really depends on what we expect from live. If everyone could create their own perfect world, there would be as many of them as many people live on the earth. Even if there would be only minor differences between some of them, they would still make someone else's world less perfect for them. And we're always better in seeing disadvantages of what we have, and the advantages of what we desire… oh, sorry for boring you with this philosophical talk... – She smiled lightly after the end of her speech.

-It's okay. – I said, glancing at the wall clock, then turning my gaze back to her. She had very… understanding world view. I didn't expected someone as young and careless to think about life this way.

-And L… - She asked, quietly, but looking straight into my eyes.

-Yes…? – I stood up and walked towards the couch she was occupying, to watch her closer.

-I thought… when this case will be finished… I mean if I won't wake up in my very own room remembering it all as weird dream… when we'll solve this case, could I… stay with you, working as detective? – She finished her question…

_**Author's note: **__Abi's giving speech again. I should stop philosophize that much. _

_Fun fact: Abi's IQ perfectly matches mine. (I forgot what it had been, I took the test a long time ago) When I began writing this story I decided to not correct any of her mistakes if I've failed to notice them in the moment of writing certain action. She just realizes them when I manage to realize them (just like in chapter 13). I'm writing this fanfic really spontaneously. (that's also the reason why the time between updates is very varied.)_

_Again, I owe a big thanks to bored411 for helping me with grammar in this chapter_


	20. Ideas

**L's POV**

I was unsure how to answer. I never really considered working with someone other than Watari, who wasn't really a co-worker, more like a caretaker. Erasing her records wouldn't be a trouble, because she had none, but as long as she was intelligent, she owned suspiciously large knowledge about the case, the question is how would she manage to solve cases from the very beginning, when everything about the criminal is unknown before she'll discover it by herself. She would slow the investigation down by merely leaving harder riddles for me, since her presence was distracting sometimes.

-I thought you desired to be completely free, furthermore you don't seem to care much about justice. – I've replied with a question. This was actually the way to make people forget about their own questions and I often used it if I was forced to interact with people.

-I know what I wanted… but we don't usually get what we want, right… just this morning you helped me to realize how helpless I would be if I would ever met an opponent who's not any random, scared and unprepared woman taking a shortcut through a dark alley. – She replied, smiling to me, her smile was wide, so peaceful. I took a step forward, then crouched on the couch, beside her, observing her intensively. She looked like nothing was worrying her any longer. Her smile was distracting, I fought the calmness which was trying to slip into my mind because of it. I suddenly realized something. Maybe it was her goal, to distract me form Kira's case, in order to give the real Kira more freedom of movement. What if all of her "advices" were lies thought up to lead us to the dead end? She knows my name and I'm still alive, but Kira surely was intelligent enough to not kill me as long as my death would lead the others on right track of investigation… or she somehow found it out but didn't have any occasion to pass it to Kira. In that case better to not give her such possibility.

For next few minutes she was quiet, her face looked thoughtful.

-You have many kinds of bugs or recording device that can be easily hidden in clothes, right, L? – She broke the silence with unexpected question.

-Of course. Why do you ask? – I replied shortly. Did she come up with a plan for gaining evidence? That was one thing bothering me. Assuming that her clues were real, what would she gain from leading us to Kira if she worked for him? Did she planned to throw me off of track in similar way Beyond Birthday tried to, by investigating his own murders and planning himself as the last victim?

-Maybe I could talk to Light somewhere outside, where he would be sure that no one else is around, and force him to confess by presenting to him facts I know about Kira… and all of this would be recorded by some small device hidden somewhere in my clothing – She said, her voice was very eager. But that would give her perfect occasion to pass information to Light if she was his accompliance.

-I cannot agree with this idea. – I replied in my usual tone of voice, not letting out any emotion.

-But why? It's good idea to get evidence, and he couldn't kill me, there's no way he could possibly know my name. Right? – She asked, wanting an explanation. I saw a glint of confusion in her eyes. She was either ridiculously easy to read, or a ridiculously skilled liar who could fake minor details like this.

-In fact, I wouldn't appreciate any more interaction between you and other people than is necessary. If you're going to discuss something with Light without me being around, I'll be forced to lock you in the bedroom… - I saw her cocking her head to the left, staring at me in a suspicious manner. Was she going to bring up a morning "test" again? I fought the urge to sigh.

-Or a cell, which would surely cause less controversies from the task force members' point of view. – I finished my sentence, but she raised her hands a bit, smiling sheepishly

-Bedroom is okay! – She said almost immediately. Of course, I thought, people tolerate being imprisoned in a hotel bedroom better than in an ordinary cell, so her reaction was easy to predict.

-Although I have another idea how to get evidence of paranormal activity around Light. Tomorrow we're moving to the next hotel. I will order a rather large amount of apples, which are loved by a shinigami, from what I managed to understand. You will prepare fruits to look attractive and delicious for the shinigami. We'll place treats in the room observed by surveillance cameras without any blind spots. If we manage to lure Shinigami into eating at least one of apples, which, I assume, will probably disappear when Shinigami will touch it, or start to float and be eaten "by itself". We'll invite Light earlier than rest of the task force. The room will be also bugged with very sensitive voice recorders, so if Light is Kira and will try to prevent shinigami from falling into our trap, even his whisper will be recorded. – I explained a plan that merely came to my head. More complicated, for sure, but much less risky, because it isn't requiring trusting someone. People are liars, even in smallest and most casual things. The only way to be sure of something being done your way is doing it by yourself.

-This is… a brilliant idea! – She said enthusiastically, leaning a bit forward, with plain amazement in her eyes, but a while after the eager reaction she seemed to realize something that made her less enthusiastic

-But… - She started, but before she could oppose, I cut her off.

-I would also appreciate an apple pie, I hope you'll prepare one for me, Abi – I said, my lips forming a half-smile. Any complaints were unappreciated. She just nodded and sighed. What was that thing which dimmed her enthusiasm so much?

**Abi's POV**

L's plan was ingenious, but well, I was ordered to prepare unspecified, but surely enormous amounts of apples to look delicious, and, as if it wasn't enough, to bake an apple pie for L. Wasn't providing food for L Watari's work?

-Just one question. – I decided to speak. L raised a barely visible eyebrow at me, but I continued.

-Do you own any recipes? I haven't really baked an apple pie before… - It was the truth. My life "before" could be considered as very simple… I was rarely forced to prepare meals for myself, not to mention things like a pie. Sure, I managed to cook pancakes or other simple things just for fun when I was little, but without a recipe, they weren't necessarily tasty.

-Of course, I'll ask Watari to get some of the best recipes for you. – He stated simply, reaching for his laptop and starting to type something on the keyboard…

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for reviews, I'm happy to know that people enjoy my story._

_Special thanks for bored411 who's helping me with grammar._


	21. Apples

**Light's POV, Yagamis' House.**

As I suspected, my trap was the reason of the fire. Unfortunately the notebook was burned. I still had a few pages hidden in my wallet, but that wasn't much space for writing criminals' names, especially if I would need to specify the details of the death. I must find a way to obtain another notebook, or…

-Ryuk, can you tell me, if I would write a person's name on the page with the pencil, and then rub it off with an eraser, would this person still die? – I asked. My father was downstairs, explaining the situation to my mother and sister so I wasn't worried about them hearing me (of course I told them about "the dairy". Sayu will probably tease me about it for months, because it's unusual for someone like me to write dairies, but that was additional reason why would I use such measures to protect it from being discovered.)I heard Ryuk chuckle loudly.

-Of course this person will die, once the name is written, nothing can change the sentence, even destroying a certain piece of the note. – Shinigami answered. Good, that meant I won't have to worry about running out of pages, at least for a while. I just have to start writing names with pencil. After a criminal's death I could simply erase his name from the page of the Death note and write the next in its place. Speaking of the writing, I have to judge some criminals today, L shouldn't see any anomalies in Kira's doings after this incident if I wanted to look innocent. He would surely notice connection between them and the explosion. Too bad that the TV and computer in my room got damaged too. I'll have to watch the news downstairs and memorize the names of criminals with their faces and judge them later…

**Abi's POV, next day, next hotel**

We moved to the next hotel, our "room" turned up to be a luxurious apartment with a living room, a bedroom with big bed, the biggest bathroom I've ever seen and a spacious kitchen. Surely this hotel had five stars of fame for a reason. It had to be expensive…

I was too busy with admiring our new place to notice Watari bringing bags filled with apples to the kitchen. When I finally saw them, there was twelve of them, and judging from the size of the bags, there were at least 265 pounds of apples in front of me. I stared at the bags with wide eyes. I was supposed to prepare all of them and bake an apple pie before the afternoon?!

-Miss Abi, here's the recipe you asked for. – Watari said from behind me, startling me. I quickly turned my head in his direction. He handed me a card with the apple pie recipe.

-Thanks… - I sighed, taking the card and putting it on the kitchen table. First I had to wash all these apples and peel at least half of them, then create some decorations with a quarter of them… oh my god, why did I agree to this? Maybe I just wanted to impress him? I've just noticed that I haven't received any answer for my question from yesterday. 'Don't be so stupid, girl' I thought to myself, he surely wouldn't let me work with him only because I was capable of baking apple pie. Watari was capable of it as well. Surely the old man could bake much better cake than a beginner cook like me. Anyway, time to start working!

**L's POV**

I was checking the reports of Kira's newest murders. Strange, there weren't any anomalies in the pattern of death. If Kira's weapon was in Light's drawer, It should be destroyed, but criminals were still dying. Could that mean I was wrong the entire time? Or Light just took his weapon from the drawer earlier that day, so it was a fortunate (but only for Kira) coincidence that he saved his weapon. I'll have to question him about this trap in the drawer. At the same time I hoped that my trap for the shinigami will work. I raised my gaze, to look through the open door to kitchen, where Abi was peeling apples. I ordered really many of them, she got much work for today, so she won't distract me from my work.

…

In the period of four hours I caught myself at observing her work for at least nine times. Now I was doing it again, mainly because there wasn't any news about Kira. She managed to make an apple pie, and now she was putting it into the oven. I smiled to myself, wondering if the pie will be tasty. For some reason I just couldn't wait to try it. It was surely different when she was baking it, since Watari was the nearest person to father I've ever had, and she… well, she was just a girl who agreed (or rather didn't oppose) to bake an apple pie for me. When the pie was already inside the oven, Abi started to carry the rest of apple dishes to the room where I was. I followed her with gaze, as she was placing full unpeeled fruits everywhere she could, and when she pledged the table with plates filled with apple slices. After that she brought a few chains of sliced apples strung on some strings, and tied ends of those strings to the chandelier above the table, standing on the chair to reach it. She did a nice job, but I also noticed that she had many little cuts on her fingers, and the shirt she borrowed from me was completely wet from apple juice. Not to mention that she had some peels of the apples tangled in her messy hair. I had no idea how she managed to get them on her head, not like it mattered anyway. I stood up and walked towards her.

-Yes? – She asked, like she wasn't sure if she had done everything right. I just reached out for her hair, causing her to make a step backward and disentangled an apple peel from it, with half-smile on my lips.

-You have apple peels in your hair. – I simply stated the fact.

-Oh… - She blushed slightly and looked down, before she walked towards the bathroom doors, probably to clean herself up. I returned to my seat and crouched on it, picking up a phone. If everything beside the apple pie was ready, it was time to call Light…

**Abi's POV**

If I would say I was emarassed, that wouldn't be enough… but since when L cared about something like that? Or he just took an occasion to tease me. Anyway, I had to clean myself up, since the task force will arrive later. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair, beside the presence of apple peels in it, was a complete mess. I sighed quietly and searched the bathroom for the hairbrush. Finally I found one and started to fight with the jungle of tangled hair on my head, continuing to the moment when I considered my hair as neat. There was, of course, a price for a proper look of my hairdo. My head was hurting terribly because of all this brushing…

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to all reviewers, and for bored411 for helping me with grammar ;) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._


	22. Apple Party

_**Author's note: **__Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I hope you'll like this chapter too. _

**Light's POV**

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it up. An unknown number? I pressed the button to accept the call.

-Hello, Light. I want you to come to the new headquarters as fast as possible. Don't bring other task force members with you. It's urgent, so I would appreciate if you could hurry. – L's modified but still unmistakable voice sounded through the phone.

-Okay, I'll be there soon, is that a new lead? – I asked in a professional manner, wondering what's up this time. The Detective began to get on my nerves, since he seemed to get more and more knowledge about the death note. The task Force already suspects the weapon to be a notebook , and L surely won't believe in the dairy as the reason of the trap. And all of this was because of this girl, Abi… it still felt weird to call some stranger by a nickname or shortcut of the name. I didn't enjoy the idea of talking with her, because of her unexplained dislike for me, and remembering how she slashed my face… it was still hurting, even if I could walk without bandages. Somehow I can't blame her for that, It was all because this bastard, L harassed her… I couldn't stop wondering why she's still keeping his side when he suspected her and was trying to take advantages out of her imprisonment.

-It could be called that. – L's computerized voice answered, and then he hung up. Of course earlier today he gave the address of the new hotel to us, so I started to get ready. Ryuk floated behind me, chuckling. Such annoying shinigami.

…

When I arrived to new meeting place, the first thing I saw after opening the apartment's door was apples. Lots of apples, everywhere, full fruits, sliced apples, decorations created from apples, chains of apple pieces hanging up from the chandelier. Ryuk floated into the room like he was in some kind of trance, staring at all the apples. I sent him threatening glare, he shouldn't touch these apples! The room was surely under surveillance. A soon I noticed Ryuzaki crouching on the couch in front of coffee table. I wore a confused expression to fool him.

-Ech… Ryuzaki, what is this supposed to be? – I asked with a fake surprised tone.

-Hello Light. I'm glad you came so quickly. This is just a little apple party, as you see. Come and take a seat. – L said, completely casually, which sounded unnatural for him. I just stood, glancing quickly at Ryuk, who was staring at the apples with amazement in his eyes. Of course L had seen only that I was glancing at the cupboard with seven apples placed on it. I raised my eyebrow while returning my gaze to the detective.

-Apple… party? – I repeated with a genuinely doubtful voice.

-That's why you called me here? It was supposed to be urgent. – I added, narrowing my eyes. I was hurrying so much because this bastard invited me to an apple party?

-Exactly. – That was his answer. His face wasn't showing any emotion, but I swear I saw an amused glint in his eyes.

-I'm trying to confirm the theory about gods of death who love apples. Kira said it in his message, so if there is any shinigami here, He can feel free to try all meals prepared for this occasion. – L said in a casual tone again, and I saw Ryuk's grin growing even wider (since now shinigami was floating right above detective's head, admiring the apple chain on the chandelier). Damn you, L… and you surely bugged the room, so you will record everything I will say to stop this dumb shinigami, didn't you? Ryuk chuckled.

-I'll just taste them, nobody will notice! – Shinigami said between chuckles like he was trying to justify his actions and floated to the corner of the room, quietly picking up a slice of apple and devouring it… he wasn't on my side after all, but it will ruin everything! I sighed, not letting L know how annoyed I was. Hopefully the apple-addict will eat in blind spots of surveillance. Luckily, L wasn't looking in Ryuk's direction. I took a seat in the opposite of L, and picked an apple piece from the plate. If a god of death can't control his addiction, I must act like I have nothing to do with it, possibly acting like surprised or scared if Ryuk will pick up an apple in the reach of my sight.

-You really believe in these creatures, Ryuzaki? – I asked, casually.

-Every theory must be verified, Light, It's plain we're dealing with something supernatural. – L stated simply, coming back to his usual monotone voice.

Suddenly this girl came to the main room, carrying a plate with some kind of cake which turned out to be an apple pie when she came closer to us. She placed the plate with the pie in front of Ryuzaki, and sat on the other end of the couch across from the detective, no wonder why. I just noticed that there really wasn't any other seats near the table, It seemed like Ryuzaki planned it all along, so she haven't other place to sit but beside him. I started to doubt his "only for the investigation" behavior, not that I really cared about what will happen to that girl, anyway, He was proving himself to be nothing better than these disgusting criminals… I surely won't think twice when I finally manage to find his real name, bastards like him don't deserve to live. He didn't even say "thank you" when Abi gave him a cake, like he was thinking it was her task or something… or he just ordered her to make the cake before.

**L's POV**

Abi placed an apple pie in front of me. It was already sliced, so I just picked up one slice and tried it. It was very sweet, there was much more apple filling than cake itself, and the filling was really sweet. I was surprised, because an apple pie from this recipe was never so sweet when Watari was cooking. I must admit it was delicious if I wouldn't count the fact that the cake was a little burnt from the bottom. My lips formed a small smile. I noticed that she was gazing at me with a curious glint in her eyes. I placed another slice of the pie on the other plate and offered it to her, eventually, she deserved a piece of her own pie, but she shook her head with sheepish smile on her face.

-No, thanks… I've added an extra portion of sugar, It's probably too sweet for me – She said. So that's why it tasted so unusual.

-I thought you might like it… - She added, smiling.

-Indeed, It's delicious. – I replied, looking at her, when I noticed by the corner of my eye that Light was reaching for my cake. I quickly took the plate nearer to me, but I made it look natural.

- This is my cake, Light. – I said in monotone. I wasn't willing to share my special cake with him, It was baked for me… and increasing Light's deduction abilities by letting him eat a cake with extra sugar surely wasn't my intention, since I wanted him to slip something what would put him into a greater suspicion. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, which wasn't that suspicious… who wouldn't be jealous for such sweet cake?

-I would also appreciate an explanation, why you set a trap in your drawer with fake bottom? What you were hiding in there? – I asked when he gave up his tries to get a slice of a cake. He raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, making an embarrassed face.

-You see… it was my dairy there… - He surely wanted to sound shy, and for the moment he was looking very Matsuda-like. Surely it was embarrassing for a guy like him to have a dairy, but I didn't believe him. There was about 90% probability that his embarrassment was faked. Why? Because people from both genders tend to blush when they have to give an embarrassing secret away… and he didn't…

-That's such a drastic measure to protect the dairy, isn't it? Now it's burned anyway. – I asked with blank expression…


	23. Unwanted help

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to all reviewers, especially to bored411,who helped me with correcting grammar mistakes. I hope you'll like this chapter._

**Light's POV**

-So nobody will read it. That was the purpose of the trap. You know, Ryuzaki, people write very personal things in their diaries. – I replied to detective's words. I noticed that Ryuk indeed managed to calm himself and only tried apples in barely visible places before he floated out of the room, through the wall. Well, for him one important thing is entertainment, and it would come to the end if L would catch me. I glanced at the said detective. He was chewing his precious cake, after he prevented me from getting at least one slice.

-So, what's a purpose of writing it, if it's not destined to be read by anyone? – L asked with a full mouth, in his emotionless tone. I saw that Abi was about to say something, but after a first sound escaped her mouth, L sent her a meaningful, almost threatening glance, and she remained silent.

-A diary is written so its owner can remember details from his past days. – I explained it to Ryuzaki, raising my eyebrow a little, but not mentioning his suspicious behavior towards this girl. Insane or not, she was a human being, and as far as I noticed, L acted like she was his possession.

-Is there something you wanted to say, Abi? – I asked her politely, but she only shook her head silently, glancing at L, but without any visible sign of fear in her expression, just like she was checking if she was allowed to speak. I remembered how she used to take over the main role in the dialogue, I wonder what that bastard did to her, so she won't let out a word without his permission.

L stared at me, finishing a last piece of his apple pie, not saying a single word, while I reached for next apple slice from the plate in front of me, to eat it before Ryuzaki would assume that all of the food is only his. I missed the breakfast this morning, so I had to admit, I was quite hungry. I assume that is what people call "an awkward silence" which was disturbed only by L's munching.

Suddenly, when Detective finished his cake, he stood up and headed towards the apartment's door. I saw girl gazing at him, confused and surprised.

-Where are you going? – I asked, before he managed to leave the room.

-To Watari's apartment. I think it's right time to check what cameras managed to record. – He said in monotone, like it was most obvious thing in the universe…

**Abi's POV**

When I noticed L heading towards the exit I got up too, but he closed the door behind him before I could make a first step. Maybe he wanted me to stay here with Light? But he said himself, no unnecessary interactions… or he was just standing outside and testing my loyalty? But it was too obvious? Surely cameras will record everything what will happen in this room, so I was safe from Kira-like-Light, but would L take such a risk to leave me alone with him? I knew his name after all, or maybe a pie had a bigger effect on him than I predicted?

-Are you okay? – After a minute Light asked me, with a polite, serious voice, gazing at me. His sudden question startled me a bit, but I replied in a monotone, just like L was talking.

- I am okay. Why do you ask? – since when did Light not despise me? Anyway, he looked a bit surprised.

-You don't have to pretend, he hurt you, didn't he? – Now he sounded like he despised L (which wasn't unnatural for him at all). I cocked my head to the left. I think it's time to analyze if anything L said or did could be considered as hurting me… excluding getting on my nerves, he did that to almost everyone. Threatening to lock me in the bedroom? Not much harm, better than the cell… an incident that took place yesterday morning? Well, he scared me, but he explained everything later… forcing me to peel hundreds of apples? That was painful for my fingers but I bet this was because of my own clumsiness with the knife, than because of him.

-He did nothing what could be considered as hurting me, Light. – I replied, imitating L's tone again. I swear I saw an annoyed glint in Light's eye.

-Abi, I can see such obvious thing. You can trust me, I could get you out of this. – He insisted on keeping this topic.

-I can't see how could I trust Kira in the case of getting me out of Kira's Case mess, even if I would want out. – And I insisted on dropping the topic. Light raised an eyebrow.

-He told you this, right? You really think I'm Kira? – He asked, like he felt offended by my words.

-I don't… - I began, seeing spark of something like hope in his eyes.

-I know you are. – I finished, firmly, gaining all the satisfaction of kicking his hope out of the window. Without L around I was much more confident. A small smirk appeared on my face.

-That's nonsense! Don't believe him, I'm not Kira… I just want to help you. – Now he looked so innocent, staring at me with wide eyes. If you wouldn't count a scar after my nails on his face, he looked like a lost puppy. No matter how genuinely he was looking to me, I knew what I knew.

-I don't need any help, nor anyone's pity. – I replied, emotionless, although my face showed a bit of annoyance. Since Light knew about the cameras, he won't do anything that could be considered as abusive towards me, so there won't be any useful evidence for L. Where did he go?

Light remained silent after my words… he raised his head and started to watch the ceiling.

-Just tell me if he'll try to hurt you, I promise I'll help you. – He said in a lower voice. From when did he even care? Maybe his misinterpretation of things gave him one more reason to hate L, but even if Detective wasn't very nice to me, at least he won't kill me if I'll remain useless, and Light surely would.

After the next few minutes of awkward silence, L came back to the room, with the rest of the task force members behind him. He crouched on the couch, very near to me, making a place for others to sit, since there weren't any spare chairs. Oh god, I hated when someone was taking my right to own a personal space away, but at least it wasn't one of the older policemen. L leaned forward and turned his laptop on…


	24. Dangerous words

_**Author's note: **__Thanks to all people who reviewed/followed/ favorited the story, I hope you'll like this chapter too. _

_There's one more thing, after the last chapter update I received one quite rude review from guest. It was deleted, because that wasn't even constructive critique, although I think that I should explain few things what was included in that review. _

_1. Using quotations. As you surely noticed, I wasn't marking dialogues with quotations, as the most of writers do, instead I use dashes. I'm native Polish and in Poland it's a correct way to mark dialogues, so It's something like a habit to me. I have to ask if it's really confusing/bothering you as much as the mystery reviewer? Should I change that necessarily?_

_2. Mary Sue. However I didn't receive any explanation of this opinion from this mystery reviewer, It's only fair for me to ask rest of readers. Do you think Abi is kind of Mary Sue or is going in the right direction to become one? If yes, in which way?_

_Answers for these questions would really help me to improve the story._

**Still, Abi's POV**

- I have something to show to all of you, as you know, I invited Light a little earlier than the rest of you, in order to check the possibility of any supernatural activity occurring around him. The notes written by kira's victims say that gods of death love apples. – L started to talk while his laptop was loading. Most of the Task Force turned to him. When I say most I mean everyone excluding Light, who was already looking at L, and Matsuda, who reached for one apple slice from a plate placed on the cupboard. I noticed that Aizawa seemed slightly relieved that the whole thing with the room decorated with uncountable amount of apples was for the investigation and wasn't one of L's quirks. It was surely enough for him to see L surrounded with sweets every time when Task Force was meeting, which wasn't exactly a professional behavior.

-Did surveillance cameras notice something? – chief Yagami asked curiously.

-We'll see it. There are the records of the meeting. – L said in his usual blank tone, leaning back so the rest of policemen could see the record. At first there was nothing suspicious, but suddenly, in the corner of the screen, almost out of camera's view, one apple slice started to float, and then disappeared. After watching records from the other cameras the event repeated few times, always in the corner of camera's view, behind L's back, and Light's sight reach, like the thing which was making these apples float didn't want to be noticed, and knew the location of the cameras.

-You see, these apple slices seemed to float, and nothing visible picked it up. That could be a god of death mentioned in Kira's notes. Also, these events happened soon after Light came to the room. I'm more than sure that these events are connected. – L said, all the Task Force was listening attentively, Me too. The accent-less fluent Japanese L was using was quite easy to understand for me after all his lessons. Light's eyes has widened in (surely fake) disbelief.

-Ryuzaki, I must admit it's very unusual event, but how could it be possibly connected to my presence? I didn't even notice anything moving. Whatever it was, It wanted to stay out of my sight too, I have no idea what it could be. – Light said when L paused the record. He sounded so sincere… It was always a mystery for me, how people could lie, without visible traces of being fake. I somewhat despised this kind of behavior, at least in certain situations, because minor lies were so regular I stopped minding them a long time ago. I also wasn't a perfectly honest person, nobody is, but when I tried to lie, I never could do it with such professionalism.

-Yes, why would these events be connected, it didn't even happen right after Light entered the room, right? And you paused the record before its end. And now Light's still here and nothing happens. – Said Matsuda, before he looked around curiously, assuring himself that he told the truth.

-Indeed, nothing happened from the moment when the record was paused, but as I said, the creature which picked up these apples didn't want to be noticed. It might stopped eating until the amount of lacking apple slices would become noticeable. The cameras recorded also how much dislike Light has towards me. It's kind of sad, since I considered Light as my very first friend. – L said in monotone. Faces of some task force members were saying something like 'If this is how you treat your friends, I don't want to know how you treat enemies' but no one said anything out loud. Light looked surprised. Of course after his previous words about L, he couldn't reply something like 'I consider you as a friend too' because it would scream 'fake'. Eventually he only raised an eyebrow while looking at the detective, wondering what he was thinking.

-I don't think this is relevant to the case, Ryuzaki. – Light finally said, wearing a serious face expression. Most of the Task Force nodded at this statement.

-You're right. – L muttered, leaning forward to reach his laptop, his arm almost brushed mine, because there was a little free space on the couch. I could see that Ukita, who was sitting next to L from the other side, looked uncomfortable too. Just L's appearance could make people avoid sitting next to him, if there would be any other possibility, and for me, it was just that I didn't like to be touched by strangers (read: non-close-family). I just didn't want to cause scenes, because this would only feed Light's imagination, so I remained at my place.

-So, how we're going to investigate this? – Matsuda asked shyly, scratching the back of his head.

-In one thing I have to agree with Ryuzaki, supernatural activity around you, Light, is very suspicious. – Aizawa noticed, pointing his gaze at the teen, then switching it to the detective. L just stared at Light.

-But Abi was there to, right? How could we be sure that 'whatever this thing was' came here after Light? – Matsuda asked all of sudden, before anyone else could say something. Of course, poor Matsuda believed in Light's innocence with all of his heart, as well as chief Yagami. L turned his gaze to the young policeman.

-From all evidence I have I doubt Abi could be Kira, but there's a good possibility that she could be working for Kira. She also have a dangerous amount of information about me, and that is the reason I can't give her an occasion to tell it to someone. – Detective said in monotone, but Light still didn't seem convinced that was the reason of my "imprisonment", at least that much I could read from his expression… or maybe he was just upset that he wasn't able to get these information from me? Was L using me as a live bait for Kira again?

-As long as the record from the cameras didn't show anything suspicious when I left the room to personally ask Watari to call rest of you, There's still a possibility that these two exchanged these information, including my real name, by some kind of code, so If I'll die soon, please, assume that Light is Kira, and Abi is his accomplice – He said. Beautiful, now there is 100% chance that I'll have Kira after me in the first occasion he will have. From the other side, it kinda hurt that he thought I'll be possible reason of his death…

Of course I would never tell Light what is L's name… even if he would threaten to kill me (if he would somehow learn my name) I don't liked the vision of dying to protect L… but from all I learned about Light while I was safely watching an Anime in my home dimension, It would make no sense to tell him L's name with foolish faith that he would leave you alone. In this case, my name would surely appear on the death note page right after L's… Light wouldn't forgive me for causing trouble in the past.

Task Force started to discuss something again, but I didn't listen any longer. I spaced out, thinking seriously about how to finish this mess. If I kept myself from changing the timeline, Light would give up his ownership of the death note, and maybe I could somehow prevent him from getting his memories back, but it was too dangerous, since Misa was reminded about the death note before the time, by Rem. Now, nothing was coming to my head, since L forbidden me to try getting confession out of Light…

-There is also a possibility, that present here Abianvi Roneders is indeed on my side, so if something would happen to her, I'll also assume that you're Kira, Light. – This one sentence I heard more clearly that I would want to… With one single misspelled letter in my surname he said my name out loud, which really didn't comfort me much. Light could guess my right spelled surname if he would remove Japanese accent from L's words (even his own name was spelled as Raito by people with Japanese accent, so R instead of L probably won't rescue me now)

I shivered and glared at L, who put me in such danger… Is that what you plan to do, L? Unmask Light's identify over my grave? Detective turned his look to me, his eyes were, as usual, wide and dark, with no emotion behind them. He probably didn't even feel sorry for this. It was just a part of his plan. I knew he was able to sacrifice other's lives in order to solve the case… no, he wasn't a good and pure character. I was pretty sure that feeling of the "Justice" wasn't only, and surely not the biggest reason he was taking all these cases… but I never actually thought that he would sacrifice me for this case. Still, I couldn't blame him for that. I knew these things about him from the very beginning. In his place, I would probably act the same. Everybody is selfish, more or less… some people just don't want to acknowledge their selfishness, hiding it behind the noble goals.

I looked down, without making a sound. Not like I could win a staring contest with L…


	25. I'm dead, I can't answer

**Abi's POV**

-Ryuzaki, do you realize that if one of us was indeed Kira, you would be putting her life in great danger? Would you sacrifice someone's life to solve the case like that? And how that would make my son Kira? Said killer could find her records as well – Chief Yagami asked in raised voice.

- There's no such possibility, Mr. Yagami. This girl have no existing records in any country in this world. There's also very small possibility that Kira would be stupid enough to kill her anyway, If your son is indeed Kira. – L stated, talking about me like I wasn't there.

-How a girl like her could erase all records of her person in the whole world? She must have some friends or relatives, right? – Matsuda asked, lightly cocking his head.

-Actually, she has none. –L replied.

-And that makes her a perfect victim for you, right? – Light asked, narrowing his eyes. Judging by how Aizawa was glaring at L, he was about to ask the same question.

-I assure you, I'm not keeping her here for any sinister purposes. I have to remind you that this topic is also not relevant to the case. – Detective replied in perfectly calm, monotone voice.

-I'm still here… - I muttered, just to make L place his gaze on me once again.

…

After the task force left, I lay down on the floor in the main room, observing the chains of apple slices hung on the ceiling above me, while L was typing something on his laptop. For a moment he glanced at me.

-I would want to thank you for the apple pie, it was very good. – He said in a soft voice, all of sudden. I remained motionless and silent. For a moment I regretted that I added extra sugar to his cake, instead of a ground pepper. Maybe that would silence him before he would have a chance to give my name away…

**L's POV**

She didn't respond to my words. She was just lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. For me, she had no reason to be upset, the possibility that Kira would kill her before he would try to get my name out of her was very faint.

-What are you doing? – I asked, just to receive no response.

-Abi, answer me. – This time this was an order. She didn't move.

-I can't answer, I'm dead. I have become a corpse. –She replied in monotone. I got a feeling that I heard these words in my previous case. Of course, I couldn't forget the case B has created for me… but it's rather impossible for her to be an incarnation of B. She had to know about the details of LABB murderer case if she really intended to mimic a serial killer. I have to check how much she knows about it.

-The person who's behavior you're trying to imitate is not a good model. – I stated.

-Why not? He knew that his victims were going to die anyway in a certain moment… if he didn't kill them, they would get shot by a sniper, or a car would crash into their rooms, or they would commit suicide, or they would get hit by a meteorite. I suppose this is how it works… but I'll never understand why he took the blame for their deaths on him, if they would die anyway… that is when the need to be better comes with way to high cost… poor B. – So she actually knew about B… and it looks like she pitied him. At least she also said that she see no sense in taking someone's life even if he would be "destined" to die in certain moment.

-Besides, you're not that much different from him. You eat similar, you look similar, and you're ready to put others in deadly danger just to win your game… at least you don't have suicidal tendencies, but I guess it's just because you have already surpassed everyone who would drive you insane with their intellect. – She added. Did she realize that she was comparing me to a murderer?

-And don't take any offence, I have every right to be mad at you, thanks to your genius plan Kira can kill me whenever he wants. It's a bit like you would kill me to reach your bigger goal. You would have two problems out of your head at one time. – She continued.

-I'm perfectly conscious what I did, Abi. You should know that solving this case is more important. – I stated in the matter-of-fact tone, cutting her speech off.

-Then sacrifice your own life… Near would sentence Kira to death for you… I feel like I don't care anymore. – She muttered. So she knew about my successors too. At least about one of them. On the other hand, I felt a little bit guilty. If she was telling me truth from the very beginning, I just lost the trust and probably loyalty of an ally. That meant I have to be ever more careful with her. I remained silent and returned to typing on my laptop.

…

After few hours I heard faint snoring coming from the girl's direction. So, she fell asleep on the floor. I don't think I would want her to be more annoyed when she'll wake up with pain in her back. It look like I have to carry her to the bed again. I got up and approached her, then gently picked her up. She was quite heavy… about 140 pounds, I guess. Pretty average weight for teenage girl without strict diet, but heavy anyway. Her breath was fast, she surely wasn't enjoying her dreams…

When I started to walk towards the bedroom, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me. I looked down at her, and noticed that she was sobbing silently. She was much more emotional when she was sleeping. I started to wonder if I was also showing emotions in the rare moments when I was asleep. I always tried to suppress them to the point where I almost didn't feel them, because they could be my weakness… Were they escaping in my slumber?

When I tried to put her to bed, she apparently refused to let go of me, I also noticed that having physical contact with her was rather nice experience. After a while of hesitation I got to the bed too. After all I haven't slept for more than 72 hours. I found bed very comfortable and soft. It could be years from the last time I have slept in a proper bed. The girl was cuddled up to my side, with her head resting on my arm. With all this softness ant warmth I fell asleep almost immediately after closing my eyes…

_**Author's note:**__ I hope L wasn't too much OOC in this chapter, but after all, it's not his fault that Abi tends to hug the first thing that appear to be next to her when she's asleep. Thanks to all people who reviewed the story, especially to bored411 who's helping me with grammar. _


	26. Lecture

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to all reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I hope you'll like this chapter too. _

_Animegal809: I'm happy that you like the story, actually, bored411 is very helpful to me by correcting grammar mistakes before I'll publish this chapter, but if they still are here, then I would be thankful if someone would point them out, so I can correct them ;) _

**L's POV**

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside, but I suspect that I had the best sleep since very long time. At first I wanted to get up, but the weight on my shoulder reminded me that this girl was sleeping cuddled up to me. It was somewhat nice. I smiled slightly. She looked so peaceful, and she was smiling too. It was almost strange, she didn't smile like that since I told them her name. I felt almost irresistible urge to touch her. I assumed that was only natural for me, when a female was so close, but it was never that strong. I guess that's because I've never been in a bed with a woman before. It was the same excitement I felt before when I tried to test her reactions under stress. But now it was stronger, and she was sleeping, so she won't be conscious if I'll touch her now, until I'll wake her up. She unconsciously snuggled into my shoulder, with peaceful expression on her face, which gave me a strangely pleasing shiver.

When I was teenager Watari told me that girls needed lots of attention and time, if I wanted a relationship, so I always thought that it would be just waste of my time, when I could solve another case, but this one wasn't so troublesome as I heard they are. She was just more resigned when I did something that would hurt her in the end, which was giving me the annoying feeling of guilt. She didn't even know how manipulative she could be, did she? Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea to try to build some kind of relationship with her? It's not like I could let her roam free with such knowledge about my person, and she would take it better if she wouldn't see it as lifetime imprisonment just because she happened to know too much for her own good. Not to mention that her presence was refreshing for me. If Kira would kill her problem would be solved anyway, but I didn't want her dead after all. It would be a waste…

…

I was lying like that for at least 10 minutes, thinking that I'm starting to waste my time and I considered getting up right now, but some lazy part of me, suppressed from a very long time, was preventing me from doing it. Abi still seemed asleep when I heard someone opening the door of the apartment. It could be only Watari, he and only he had a spare key. Soon after, he entered the bedroom. When he first noticed me in bed with the girl, he looked shocked. For a few moments he stood still, like he didn't know what to say. It was something new to him to find me in a bed, let alone the fact that girl was hugging me, so I easily predicted what kind of talk was going on.

-L, do you… have feelings for this girl?- He finally asked in a low tone, so he wouldn't wake Abi up. My lips formed a half-smile

-If this is what you mean, I find having her so close to me pleasing, and if we manage to solve this case, being my mate will be the best option for her, since I can't just let her go with all the information she has about me. – I said in perfectly calm tone, not bothering to whisper. Girl was a heavy sleeper. Watari sighed

- I understand your point, L, but you should remember that she's a living human, not your property. You can't just arrange the rest of her life because of purely physical attraction to her. If you would treat her nicely during the investigation, she surely wouldn't tell your name to anyone.– he said, glancing at the girl.

-I'll never know. She may not, but she might be forced to if one of my enemies would find out that she was in the task force… and she does value her life, she could be threatened into giving my name away… with my identify uncovered, they would quickly track me down. Besides, she still might be proved to be Kira's accomplice – I stayed at my opinion. I'm not letting her go.

-So you would imprison her if she would disagree? I'm not going to argue with you, L, but I must ask you to remember, that she's a human being, and if your suspicions towards her are not true, she's a completely innocent one. – Watari said, raising his gaze at the ceiling. He sounded… resigned, disappointed? Disappointed in me? He turned around and walked out of the room, probably heading to his own apartment. He was acting like this every time when I used a little too harsh methods for achieving my goals, but this time he wasn't right. Abi looked happy, or at least relaxed, didn't she? So what was all this about?

After a short moment of staring at the ceiling I finally got up, carefully avoiding any fast moves which could wake the girl up. Watari was most probably going to tell me about some news in the case, but forgotten about it because of what he has seen. Before I left the room I glanced at the girl once again. She found a new object to hug almost immediately, this time it was only a pillow. I smiled slightly, wondering what she was dreaming about. Honestly, There wasn't a night when I wouldn't notice her hugging a pillow while she was asleep. She must be lonely here, without her family, even if she would never admit it. I went to Watari's apartment, right next to mine. I saw him sitting on the armchair, reading a newspaper. He raised his gaze to look at me.

-Did something happen, L? – He asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Do you have any news about Kira? I'm assuming you had something to tell me if you came to my room.- I said, resisting the urge to say 'if you came to my room without sweets' because I didn't want to sound rude… but it was indeed the second of the two things that usually brought Watari to my room without my order.

-Actually, L, I wanted to talk to you about this girl, but I never expected to find you in a bed with her. – He said. I frowned, this again?

-I thought we already discussed this. – I replied, keeping calm, monotone voice.

-Indeed, but please, consider my words. There's also no need to become nervous. – His voice was calm as well, It seemed like Watari was trained in keeping his usual kind-looking expression, than me with my own blank one. I fought the urge to sigh and nodded. When I started to walk away, Watari started to talk once more.

-L, I'm not forbidding you to have a relationship, but you should start it in a right way. I hope you won't hurt this girl. – I took a deep breath and nodded once again, wondering why this discussion made me so irritated. The mere fact that I didn't like to repeat myself wasn't usually enough for me to show visible signs of annoyance. I finally walked out of the room and headed towards my apartment…

…

New victims, there were more of them than usual, but it was only 3 criminals more this day. There was a slight possibility that this explosion in Light's drawer threw him out of his rhythm, but more likely there was another message behind the increased number of daily victims. He may be telling us that our attempts to destroy his weapon was pointless, and he can still kill, even more than before. I noticed that Light's name started to blend with Kira's name in my mind. Now I was sure he is indeed Kira, but I still haven't any acceptable evidence. And this girl, I wasn't sure about her. Would I send her to the prison if she was Kira's accomplice? Or it would be better if I would keep her anyway? But then I wouldn't have to bother with Watari's lectures if I decided to treat her harshly. I glanced towards the bedroom's door. Beside, why was she occupying my mind so much? I remembered how Watari told me how to act around girls, but the fact that she was tolerating my lack of this kind of behavior was the biggest reason why I considered letting her stay with me after the case, if I would survive to its end, instead of locking her up somewhere, eventually in Whammy house if she would be proved innocent, so she would be telling stories about the case to the children. I chuckled while imagining such scene…


	27. Apple pie

**Abi's POV**

When I woke up, the sun behind the window was already high on the sky. A loud yawn escaped my mouth, I barely remembered the last time when I got such a comfortable nap. I sat on the bed and stretched my back… wait, a bed? As long as I could remember, I was on the floor in the main room when I fallen asleep. I shrugged and got up. This was not the first time when someone carried me to the bed after I choose a strange place to fall asleep in the period of my existence in this reality. Well, it wasn't happening in my home dimension, In these times if I fallen asleep in someplace which wasn't a bed, my mom was always waking me up. Suddenly, I started to wonder who was so nice to carry me to the bedroom. Maybe Watari? Or L? That would be creepy, but it wasn't also the first time when I caught him on watching me sleep. Why would I bother to ask, anyway? Probably the only thing that will make me forgive him is seeing the sight of Kira being executed, and seeing it alive. But from the other side, making a hell out of L's live wouldn't help in this case… I guess I'll be just quietly mad at him, just because I want Kira to be caught. I won't bother to save his "uncorrupted side" or something, like other fans in my dimension wanted, maybe it was a selfish view, but let say what I think. There was never any border between Kira and Light. If Light's way of thinking was anything different than Kira's, then he would never get an idea to become him at first.

I walked towards the bedroom's door, so deep in thoughts that I almost walked into the wall instead of said door. I came to the main room, not bothering to close the door after me, and the first object I've seen was a bag full of apples in front of the entrance to the bedroom. I narrowed my eyes at the bag, after noticing that every single apple decoration from yesterday was already cleaned up.

-Good morning, Abi. I hope you'll make a second apple pie for me today, the one you baked earlier was really good. – I heard L's voice, softer than usual. I raised an eyebrow at him.

-Okay. – I replied with a shrug. L cocked his head to the left in funny manner, showing clear disbelief that I agreed so carelessly.

-I just hope you won't die if I replace the sugar with the pepper. – I added with a smirk on my face. His eyes widened, and then, narrowed.

-Do not include pepper. – His voice from soft, nice tone became firm and serious… maybe smirking at him wasn't a good idea. I sighed and nodded slowly, only glancing at my hands, covered with many little cuts from yesterday. By the corner of my eyes I saw his lips forming an amused smirk this time.

-What's so funny?- I muttered to him with narrowed eyes.

-You shouldn't make this angry face, you're not that pretty when you're doing it. – He said carelessly. I rolled my eyes.

- I always thought that people don't make angry faces to look pretty, but to look, I don't know, angry? – I replied sarcastically.

-You don't have to be angry. – He said, following me with his gaze.

-I'll just make that cake for you… - I said with a sigh. What got into him today? I picked up the bag, which was quite heavy, 22 pounds, I guess, and walked towards the kitchen.

This time I didn't cut myself while peeling apples… I guess I'll be a master of the apple peeling before Kira finally decide to end my life, if L would order me to bake one apple pie every day. When I finished the pie and put it in the oven, I felt tired. I walked into a main room, and sat on the couch in the opposite of L's armchair, wondering when task force will arrive. It must have been about the noon, so they should come soon.

There was a while of an awkward silence, so I closed my eyes, trying to take a nap. And yes, it's absolutely normal for me to take a nap whenever I feel bored. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep because soon I felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes and looked at L, who was staring at me with his piercing gaze. I was too tired to make angry faces, so I just rolled my eyes and tried to sleep again, wondering what he was planning now… hopefully he'll figure something to corner Kira. Suddenly, he started talking.

-If I would assume that all you said about Kira's weapon as a notebook, and the rest of the information you gave me were true, and we possibly burned the notebook while trying to get it, how is Kira killing right now? – I opened my eyes lazily.

-Probably with some pages he hid somewhere else… I guess that he can write with, for example, a pencil, and erase the name later, but the person will still die… or he can write very small letters. – I said, uncaring if the dimension will collapse if I'll tell him the facts in direct way

-Is there any way to prove your words truthful? – He asked once again.

-I don't know. Let's stay with simple thinking, how about hiding cameras in his home again, but hire an experienced burglar this time, so Light won't notice that someone was in his room? – I asked, not sure if L will enjoy the idea.

-Don't you think that he may not fall for the trick when we'll use it second time? – L raised a barely visible eyebrow

-Being too paranoid harms, you know? You won't lose anything if you try, even if he won't fall for it. – I stated simply

-Well, we could try. – He answered and started to type something on his laptop. I raised my gaze and stared at the ceiling.

-By the way, when the task force is going to come? – I asked curiously.

-I gave them a day for rest. – He stated.

-Weren't we going to solve the case as quick as it's possible? – My question was probably only for preventing the awkward silence to appear again. One thing I knew, L always had a good reason to do something.

-I find thinking clearly easier when I'm alone. Maybe I was wrong when I thought I needed help of them. – His answer surprised me.

-You're never wrong, remember? Neither alone, Watari's still here, me too. – I replied, with more careless tone. His lips formed a small smile.

-I'm okay with this, but it would be still easier to thing if you would remain silent for a while. – He said. In the shorter version: shut up already.

-I don't like complete silence. – I whined, not because I was really sad, I was just joking.

-Why? – He asked.

-It's so… silent – That was my obvious answer

-I see that intellectual level of this discussion drastically dropped. – He commented, not even glancing at me.

-Boredom lowers my deduction abilities by 50% - I said, imitating his voice.

-Try to think about something. – He suggested

-Hmm… maybe you would answer for my question from before, about staying with you after the case, of course assuming that I'll be still alive? I suddenly remembered that you dodged it with your own question and you didn't give me any answer at all. – I said. I saw that his smile suspiciously widened.

-You still want it? – He asked with curious tone in his voice.

-Yeah, not like I would have any better perspective for the future… - I said with uncaring voice.

-Well, I decided that I'll keep you when this case will be solved. Even if you are Kira's accomplice, you still make good apple pies. – He said with some strange tone. I didn't necessarily like the choice of words he used, but anyway, the answer was positive…

_**Author's note:** So, there's a new chapter, which is unfortunately lacking any grammar correcting because of the problems with my e-mail account, I hope there aren't many mistakes, I checked this chapter ten times before publicing it. I hope you like it. _

_Thanks to all people who reviewed/followed/favorited the story, I'm glad to know that more people like it ;)_


End file.
